La Snitch Heredada
by Dunkle Hexe
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, Harry sabe que la vida debe continuar, pero estando tan solo es dificil sentirse entusiasta !. Slash Drarry. Spoilers. Los Reviews siempre son Bienvenidos !.
1. 1 Pérdidas

Este Fic es Slash Harry/Draco, Contiene spoilers, Los personajes no me pertenecen ni persigo fines de lucro al escribir sobre ellos.

¿Que puedo decir?... Solo que ¡Volví!, tal como lo prometi, tarde, pero seguro... Espero de verdad que disfruten leyendo.

A mi queridisima Amiga **Jhowhe** le agradezco su apoyo enormemente, por que a parte de que me devolvio el capitulo Beteado a solo unas horas de haberle pedido su ayuda (en realidad le implore de rodillas) todavia me pidio disculpas por haber tardado... ¿No es lindisima?

******

* * *

**

.

La Snitch Heredada

(Dunkle Hexe)

**Beta:**

Jhowhe

**Pérdidas**

— Esta varita da más problemas de los que vale y para ser honestos, ya he tenido suficientes problemas para toda una vida —Harry caminó al lado de sus amigos rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor con el pensamiento fijo en la mente de abandonarse a la comodidad de su cama durante todo un siglo.

La imagen de destrucción que el castillo presentaba a cada paso estrujó su corazón. Amaba Hogwarts y lo consideraba como su verdadero hogar, allí donde estaban con sus amigos, esas dos personas que lo habían apoyado incondicionalmente, que habían estado a su lado y que a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido durante el tiempo en que intentaban cumplir con su misión, seguían unidos a él. Tal como se lo habían prometido.

Miró hacia ambos, caminaban tomados de la mano, con aspecto tan agotado como el suyo, les sonrió silenciosamente y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, forjando los tres la muda promesa de que lo que vendría para ellos sería definitivamente una vida normal, sin más Voldemort, sin más Mortífagos, sin más Niño-Que-Vivió, sin más de nada de eso.

Él quería una vida tranquila, junto a una gran familia que llenara los huecos de su corazón, que le hiciera sentirse amado, que borrara de su alma los sentimientos de pérdida y angustia. Hijos, sí eso. Muchos hijos, que tuvieran a sus padres para quererlos, hijos con quienes recorrer las tiendas de dulces, en busca del más delicioso, hijos que brincaran por todos lados, que hicieran tanto escándalo que lo ensordecieran, que lo vieran solo como un ser humano, como su padre. Ya no quería ser nunca más el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, solo quería ser otra vez Harry, solo Harry.

Al pasar por uno de los enormes ventanales del cual solo quedaban añicos, se detuvo observando el desolado panorama que mostraba el jardín, donde muchos cuerpos aun yacían. La mayoría de ellos eran de ex Mortífagos y criaturas que habían apoyado a Voldemort, y a pesar de que Harry debería considerarlos como enemigos, no pudo hacerlo. Sintió pena por cada uno de ellos, por su fatídico final.

Hermione y Ron se detuvieron preguntándose si era mejor darle un poco de espacio o esperar por él. Harry con solo una mirada les dejó saber que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ellos comprensivos le sonrieron nuevamente y continuaron su camino.

Observó como varios de los profesores de Hogwarts se dedicaban a la tarea de reparar todo lo que encontraban destruido a su paso, desde las partes del suelo hundidas en forma de enormes pies, producto de las pisadas de los gigantes, hasta los pedazos de estatuas y armaduras que yacían esparcidas por doquier.

Un grupo de Aurores había llegado al Castillo instantes atrás. Hablando entre ellos, con notable agitación, asombrándose de lo ocurrido, enterándose de los sucesos y quedando impávidos al escuchar atentamente a la Profesora McGonagall, informándoles sobre la derrota del Mago Tenebroso más temido de la época.

Entre las figuras logró descubrir a tres, que muy juntos caminaban disimuladamente hacia las afueras de Hogwarts buscando sin duda, un lugar desde el que pudieran desaparecer. Eran los Malfoy, cuyas túnicas no parecían tener el aspecto impecable de siempre y ellos parecían no recordar su postura implacable.

Desde la altura a la que se encontraba Harry apenas podía distinguirlos, pero reconocía las siluetas de todas las personas a las que veía a menudo y no era difícil adivinar la conversación que sostenían en otro grupo, encabezado por la Profesora McGonagall, más aun cuando hasta ellos habían arrastrado al tambaleante Ministro de Magia, fuertemente atado. Sin duda, ella no tardaría en darles a conocer la noticia de su participación a favor de Voldemort durante la batalla que acababa de llevarse a cabo apenas un par de horas antes.

Deseoso de olvidarse de todas las declaraciones, entrevistas y explicaciones que tendría que dar en cuanto lo encontraran, elevó la vista al cielo, donde algunos rayos de sol, empezaban a dejarse ver a través de las montañas, colándose en medio de las hojas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos para deleitarse de la tibia sensación que le provocaba el contacto con la naciente luz sobre su piel. Su helada y endurecía alma se regocijó impregnándose de la calidez que tanta falta le hacía. Ya habría tiempo para afrontar lo que quedara por venir, lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, era continuar su camino hacia su Torre y al fin descansar.

Ya dentro de su habitación durmió tan plácidamente como no había podido en años. No más ardor en su cicatriz, no más pesadillas, no más visiones horrorosas.

El extremo agotamiento de su cuerpo provocó que fuera incapaz de despertar antes del atardecer. Para cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de que se encontraba solo, no estaban a su lado ni Ron, ni Neville, ni Dean, ni Seamus con quienes había compartido habitación mientras había sido alumno del Colegio. Lo único que lo acompañaba era la sensación de abandono que llegaba a su alma cada vez que pensaba en el futuro.

Se puso de pie con parsimonia, sintiendo sus huesos entumecidos y adoloridos, caminó hasta el baño, donde al mirarse frente al espejo, se dio cuenta del deplorable aspecto que presentaba, lo cual reafirmó su idea, de que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

Una vez limpio pero hambriento, caminó lentamente hacia el Gran Salón, no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad de vestir las mismas ropas con las que había luchado, mientras que otros vestían ya, ropas limpias y libres de rastros de lo sucedido, pero él. Dado que ya no era más un alumno del Castillo, no poseía un baúl que lo hubiera estado esperando en su habitación rebosante de ropa limpia y accesorios de higiene.

Se alegró al notar que sus amigos, algunos miembros del ED y otros de la orden del Fénix, se encontraban en la misma situación que él, vistiendo ropas raídas y desgarradas, la mayoría con manchas de sangre y tierra.

— ¡Oh, Harry, cariño! —Molly Weasley había salido de algún lugar y sin perder tiempo se había lanzado sobre él estrujándolo contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo caluroso que dejaba notar su necesidad de reponerse de una prolongada angustia— ¿Dormiste bien cariño? —la pregunta sonó más bien como una afirmación. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo y frotarle los hombros como asegurándose de que el cuerpo que acariciaba era real y estaba con vida. Harry se preguntó cuantas noches habría llorado Molly temiendo por su muerte y la de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, siendo ese su más grande temor como alguna vez un boggart lo había demostrado.

* * *

Lamentablemente los miedos de esa cariñosa, pero determinada mujer, no habían sido infundados y su hijo Fred ocupaba ahora solo una línea dentro de una lista que contenía los nombres de cada uno de los combatientes fallecidos durante la batalla.

Los cuerpos, habían sido retirados y llevados al ministerio con la promesa de que la mañana siguiente serían entregados a sus familias, para que fueran sepultados como las costumbres mágicas dictaban. Harry escuchaba como los Aurores presentes por todo el Gran Salón, se desvivían en convencer a los parientes de los fallecidos de que no podían hacer nada al respecto, mientras Molly a su lado lo instaba, sin dejarle opción a negativas, para que bebiera todo el jugo de calabaza que le acababa de entregar.

Se sentó en un pedazo de mesa que parecía mantenerse en pie solo a causa de la magia, con la sensación de soledad agobiando su mente. A su alrededor, todos parecían tan ocupados en reparar objetos, curar heridas, encontrar a sus parientes e incluso conversar acerca de lo ocurrido. No lograba descubrir cuál era su lugar dentro de ese revuelo de personas con tantos sentimientos y emociones encontradas. El regocijo por la reciente victoria estaba presente en algunos rostros, que se ensombrecían cuando se acercaban a sus amigos para enterarse de las pérdidas que estos habían sufrido.

Todos se conocían o se habían visto alguna vez, eran alumnos del Colegio, familiares de esos alumnos, maestros de esos alumnos, trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, reporteros de los diarios mágicos más reconocidos… y Harry, quien cuando se vio solo, en medio de aquel bullicio, se dio cuenta de que lograr esa vida de paz y felicidad que tanto deseaba no iba a ser tan sencillo como había esperado. No después de lo sucedido. No, hasta que lograra deshacerse de sus temores y angustias más profundas. Más aun tomando en cuenta, que pronto la noticia correría como reguero de pólvora y él sería requerido para tomar el papel que según la sociedad le correspondía.

Lamentablemente, estaba consciente de que debía permitir que lo aclamaran como "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" durante algunos días, de lo contrario, tenía plena certeza de que jamás lo dejarían tranquilo.

Muy a su pesar, poco a poco los que estaban en el Gran Salón se fueron percatando de su presencia, y por sobre los esfuerzos de los Weasley de mantenerlos a raya, se iban acercando a Harry con ánimos de felicitarlo, mientras le expresaban su apoyo y respeto —"El júbilo de la victoria"_—_ se decía Harry, para intentar estar consciente de que todas esas vocablos, con el tiempo_,_ serian solo palabras en el aire y promesas vanas, porque estaba seguro de que a la menor oportunidad, arremeterían en su contra como ya antes lo habían hecho, dejándose convencer por habladurías y declaraciones de quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con su actuar, su forma de vivir, e incluso con su peinado o su forma de reír.

Más pronto de lo temido se vio rodeado de cámaras, luces, crujidos, chasquidos y preguntas, más parecían querer acribillarlo que vanagloriarlo por su aportación a la victoria.

A todo, intentó responder con serenidad, haciendo énfasis en que él había sido un combatiente más en aquella batalla. Sin embargo, mientras los reporteros se alejaban, logró escuchar como varios empezaban a parafrasear los encabezados de sus diarios de la mañana siguiente, con frases como: "Harry Potter venció Al—Que—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado", "Harry Potter, nuestro Héroe", "El que no debe ser nombrado murió a manos del Niño—que—Vivió".

No pudo contenerse a torcer el gesto ante esos entusiastas encabezados. Él no se sentía un héroe, ni lejanamente, más bien, se sentía más infeliz que nunca. Unas horas antes había estado tan cerca, tan cerca, de Sirius, de su padre, de su madre. Tan cerca de la muerte, tan convencido de que lo mejor era resignarse a morir, porque esa era la única forma de vencer, que ahora sentía la ausencia de esas personas, que por un momento creyó al fin, tener a su lado, tan cerca, que después de saber que volvería a vivir, y que no llegaría hasta donde ellos estaban, había dudado. Por un instante había contemplado la idea de seguir su camino y llegar hasta ellos, e inundarse de la paz de la que ellos gozaban.

Las conversaciones y abrazos a los amigos vinieron después, con ellos, Harry se sintió mejor, como en casa, aliviado al ir viendo a cada uno de los que se mantenían con vida, triste cuando le mencionaban a los que la habían perdido. El dolor de perder a sus seres queridos, era un sentimiento que conocía de sobra, pero no por ello dejaba de escocerle el corazón, cada vez que un nombre más le era informado.

Para cuando la noche llegó, se fue a la Madriguera con los Weasley y Hermione, después de haberle prometido a Molly que pasaría ahí una larga temporada, hasta que, según palabras de la matriarca de la familia, hubiera recuperado una apariencia saludable.

Reponerse de lo vivido no sería fácil. Curar las heridas que llevaban en esos momentos los corazones de todas las víctimas de guerra, no sería rápido, pero no tenían opción. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no les quedaba más que mirar hacia delante y retomar sus vidas.

Harry sonrió al ver la Madriguera frente a sus ojos, esa también era su casa, los Weasley también eran su familia, no podía considerarlos de otra manera después de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Weasley recibió el cuerpo de Fred. Molly se auto asignó a realizar todos los preparativos correspondientes, impidiendo que nadie pudiera persuadirla de hacerlo.

— Es mi hijo, es mi deber —había dicho para dar por zanjados los intentos de los demás miembros de su familia de alejarla del cuerpo de su hijo.

En el Cementerio, Harry vio desplomarse a uno de los pilares maternos más fuertes que conocía, la vio desfallecer, llorar hasta lastimar su garganta, implorar para que su hijo le contestara. Molly estaba destrozada. Un trozo de su alma se iba con Fred mientras su cuerpo era sepultado en la fría tierra. Esa mujer sin necesidad de Horcruxes tenía el alma dividida, un pedazo para cada uno de sus hijos, para cada uno de sus amores, y perder a uno de ellos, dolía, dolía muy adentro, en lo más profundo de su ser.

La tierra cubrió completamente el ataúd, Molly se acercó sostenida por Arthur para depositar sobre la tumba un suéter con la letra F bordada al centro. Lo había tejido con anticipación, como cada año, con la esperanza de entregárselo como regalo de navidad, lo cual jamás sucedería. Fred no estaría comiendo pavo con ellos en Navidad, no bebería jugo de Calabaza y no haría sus típicos comentarios jocosos. El rostro de Molly estaba inundado de lágrimas, la garganta le escocía de lo lastimada que estaba por sus sollozos. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su hijo para colocar amorosamente el suéter sobre la tierra, lo extendió, alisándolo delicadamente, como si al acariciarlo estuviera acariciando a su hijo por última vez. George se colocó a su lado también de rodillas, se tomaron de la mano mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus rostros.

—Te voy a extrañar Fred —George miró al cielo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, en ese momento no le pareció estúpido hablarle a una tumba, porque sabía que a su hermano ya no lo volvería a ver con vida, tendría que acostumbrarse a que ya nunca escucharía sus respuestas.

Molly rompió en llanto una vez más, sus manos llegaron hasta la tierra que cubría el ataúd de su hijo y en un gesto de impotencia la estrujó como si fuera esa tierra la culpable de que su hijo ya no estuviera con vida. Arthur y George la pusieron de pie aun en contra de su voluntad, insistiéndole en que pronto sería hora de partir.

Un suave viento movió la cabellera de Harry. Desvió la mirada hacia una colina cercana donde los árboles se estremecían más notoriamente por la brisa fresca que inundó el lugar. Notó varias 

tumbas con grandes decorados, construidas en forma de pequeños castillos, impecablemente blancas. Le sorprendió la pulcritud de esa área, sobre todo, al tomar en cuenta que el área donde ellos se encontraban, abundaban las tumbas enmohecidas, con vegetación reverberando por doquier por faltas de cuidado, además de que en mayoría solo contaban con humildes lápidas y cruces, nada de castillos, nada de pulcritud.

Vislumbró en esa dirección unas figuras, vestidas de negro como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Debido a su aguda miopía no reconoció de inmediato de quienes se trataba, pero cuando agudizó la vista, se preguntó —¿Qué harían ellos ahí?— no recordaba que ningún miembro de la familia Malfoy hubiera muerto. En segundos la respuesta llegó a su mente. Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa maniática homicida, había fallecido en la última batalla. Era por ella que seguramente los Malfoy estaban ahí. La hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, la seguidora más fiel que Voldemort tuvo, la única dispuesta a todo por él, la que tenía el alma envenenada por el odio. La asesina de Sirius Black. Una punzada de dolor y odio mezclados golpeó el corazón de Harry. Entendió que no era extraño ver que eran los únicos asistentes al funeral, ya era bastante sorprendente que los magos de la comunidad no hubieran exigido al Ministerio que el cuerpo de esa asesina no fuera entregado a su familia o tal vez todas las personas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, dolidos por sus propias penas, como para preocuparse por lo que ocurría con alguien más.

Un sollozo verdaderamente dolorido lo distrajo de su observación, era Molly sostenida apenas por Arthur. Parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, deseando irse a la tumba junto a su hijo.

Molly sabía que debía ser fuerte, que sus otros hijos la necesitaban, pero ellos por supuesto no entendían que esa sería la última vez que estaría cerca de él, que lo tendría ahí frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno adentro de ese ataúd. En su garganta se hizo un nudo al pensar en lo vivaz que había sido su hijo durante todo su vida, en la chispa que tenía, en su buen humor, en sus bromas, en sus interminables travesuras, en lo mucho que la exasperaba con toda esa energía que poseía para estar siempre haciendo lo que no debía —Igual que su hermano_—_ pensó dirigiendo su desolada mirada hacia George, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba de su hermano para colocar una extraña flor sobre el montículo de tierra. Cuando alzó la vista, esta se quedó fija en algún punto de la ladera frente a él, su expresión sombría delataba el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Molly caminó hacia George, sintiendo que verlo, era justo como ver otra vez a Fred, pero triste, demasiado triste, más de lo que jamás creyó verlo.

Abandonaron el Cementerio juntos, en silencio. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Ron sujetado fuertemente de Hermione en un abrazo cariñoso, Bill al lado Fleur tomados de la mano en señal de apoyo mutuo, Charlie reconfortando a Ginny que sollozaba intensamente, Molly colgada del brazo de Arthur, haciendo esfuerzos porque su pequeño pañuelo fuera capaz de contener las miles de lágrimas que lo inundaban, George caminando con la mirada perdida y los pasos vacilantes tan parecidos a los de un Inferi que bien hubiera pasado por uno, si todos a su alrededor no comprendieran su pena, y Harry. Iba solo, atrás de todos ellos, intentando acallar sus culpas, sus temores, sus angustias.

Una vez en la Madriguera, Molly intento distraerse dedicándose a lo que mejor sabía hacer, atender a su familia. Con un pequeño giro de su varita, la tetera se puso en movimiento sirviendo humeantes tazas de té para todos.

— Deberías beber esto —le dijo ella a George pasándole la mano por el cabello cariñosamente, su mano se quedó ahí, acariciándolo. Más que consolarlo, intentaba consolarse ella misma, convencerse de que todo estaría bien, de que podrían superar esa pérdida.

George levantó el rostro mirando con pesadumbre a su madre después de haber bebido el líquido amarillento de su tasa. Era como si de pronto el peso de todo el oro de Gringotts estuviera sobre sus hombros —¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, madre?— la desesperación lo invadió al expresar sus temores —¿Qué voy a hacer sin Fred?, ¿Qué va a pasar con la tienda, con nuestros 

planes de expansión, con todo lo que queríamos hacer?— llevó las manos hasta su rostro para cubrirlo, desconsolado. Un calor intenso invadía su cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento —¿Que voy a hacer sin él?, ya nunca más lo volveré a ver, me he quedado solo…

— ¡Oh, George! hijo, no estás solo, nosotros somos tu familia, tienes a tus hermanos, ellos siempre estarán contigo al igual que Fred, porque, estoy segura, de que él está aquí con nosotros —Molly respiro profundamente, irguiéndose orgullosa— Nuestro Fred no nos ha abandonado, nunca lo hará —tomó a George por el brazo conduciéndolo hasta la habitación que les había pertenecido a los gemelos, lo colocó frente al espejo— ¿lo ves?, él está en ti, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará. Fred nunca nos abandonará, porque siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Debemos recordarlo con orgullo, el dio su vida intentando salvar la de muchos otros, murió peleando —de pronto, el resto de lo que pensaba decir quedó atorado en su garganta, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro— ¡Oh, George! —logró articular, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su hijo. Él se dejó abrazar sin reclamo, eso era lo que había necesitado, el amor de su madre, su protección, su compañía— Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes —dijo Molly entre sollozos, para después permanecer largo tiempo abrazados, los dos llorando abiertamente, desahogándose de ese dolor que les quemaba el alma.

Arthur Weasley lucía desolado. Sus hijos eran su máximo tesoro y haber perdido a uno de ellos, era peor que haber perdido una parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse tan entero como le era posible, pues sabía, que a Harry le estaba afectando mucho que ellos sufrieran. Para él, era evidente que el chico se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Sentado en el rincón de la mal construida casa, Harry miraba al suelo con pesar. No entendía, porque le costaba tanto trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, deseaba profundamente expresarle a toda la familia, su familia, lo mucho que le dolía que Fred estuviera muerto. Deseaba llorar juntos a ellos, hacerles saber que compartía su pena, pero ni una palabra salía de su garganta, que parecía estar conteniendo dentro una enorme bola de pelusa que lo asfixiaba. En la puerta de entrada se escucharon un par de golpes. Harry levantó el rostro, percatándose que todos ahí estaban demasiado ensimismados como para darse cuenta de la llegada de alguien. Se puso de pie cansadamente, con pasos pausados caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla no pudo evitar contraer el entrecejo por la apariencia del recién llegado, era un mago bajito, de aspecto nervioso, con un estómago tan prominente que Harry se preguntó si era posible el embarazo masculino entre los magos. Negando firmemente con un gesto de cabeza se sacudió los extraños pensamientos que inundaban su mente, le sonrió forzadamente, invitándolo a pasar.

El mago saludó a los Weasley con solemnidad, dándoles a cada uno un apretón de manos mientras les hacía saber que compartía con ellos el dolor de su perdida. El último al que se acercó fue a Arthur, cuando llegó hasta él, Arthur se puso en pie, dándose ambos un fraternal abrazo.

El mago fue presentado por el Señor Weasley como Phinegas Wilburg, el actual sub secretario del Ministro de Magia, antiguo compañero suyo en Hogwarts y amigo, gran amigo. Harry lo saludó muy sonriente al saber que era alguien con quien se podía contar, el señor Wilburg sacó un pañuelo de las bolsas de su pantalón con el que se secó el sudor de la frente nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor que le había sido ofrecida.

— Sé que no es un buen momento —su voz sonó entrecortada, por lo cual carraspeó intentando corregir el tono. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo a Ron y Hermione como los seguidores leales de Harry Potter, les sonrió también con nerviosismo, el cual empezaba a contagiar a todos los presentes— Verá Señor Potter, el asunto que me trae hasta acá, en un momento como este… —su boca se torció con incomodidad— es informarle que es usted uno de los Herederos del profesor Severus Snape, por lo cual, deberá acudir a la lectura de su testamento, mmm ... —rebuscó en una de las mangas de su túnica. Sonriendo con satisfacción cuando sacó de ella un rollo marrón atado con un cordón dorado— aquí se especifican los datos del día y el lugar donde llevara a cabo la lectura —se acercó a Harry con complicidad mal lograda— es en un viejo y 

desagradable barrio muggle, pero descuide Señor Potter, el Ministerio estará complacido en escoltarlo hasta allá, su seguridad es lo más importante —miró a Harry ansiosamente esperando por su aceptación.

— Le agradezco mucho Señor Wilburg, pero no necesito que me protejan y mucho menos que me escolten, me las arreglaré para llegar, gracias —si hubiera sido alguno de los trabajadores del Ministerio, que en mayoría le desagradaban hubiera sido más fácil rechazar la ayuda. Sin embargo, al ser, claramente muy amigo del Señor Arthur, no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento de parecer descortés— No me esperaba que el profesor Snape me tuviera como uno de sus herederos —su menté voló repentinamente hacia la imágenes de Snape y su madre discutiendo, y después a la de Snape conversando con Dumbledore— ¿Sabe usted quienes más han sido mencionados? —más que por curiosidad Harry, hizo la pregunta por camaradería, no deseaba parecer grosero.

— No Señor Potter, ahora mismo, todo el Ministerio está de cabeza. A mí me encargaron que le diera aviso a usted por qué las lechuzas están volando por toda Inglaterra avisando —hizo una pausa, eligiendo sus palabras— bueno, ya saben, sobre los fallecidos, a... sus familiares, pero... um... desconozco a quien más le pudieron haber encargado notificar a otros herederos. Son muchos los testamentos que deben leerse en estos días así que, todos estamos ayudando a notificar. Solo han sido aplazados aquellos que se han considerado que pertenecen a seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado —cuando dijo el apodo se agazapó tan temerosamente que todos los que estaban en la casa lo miraron con exasperación.

— Bien —Harry se encogió de hombros sin más interés en el resto de los herederos de Severus Snape, no creía que tuviera demasiados amigos a quienes heredar, mucho menos que poseyera muchos bienes que heredar, pero pensaba acudir puntualmente a la lectura, no por la herencia, sino por el respeto que le merecía el hombre que a pesar de odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lo había protegido tantas veces.

Después de conversar con los Weasley sobre lo que podría haberle heredado Snape, Harry subió a la habitación que, como era costumbre, compartía con Ron. Ahí, en la soledad se permitió pensar en lo sucedido. Cerró los ojos apesadumbrado por el dolor, casi pudo escuchar otra vez la voz de Voldemort haciendo eco contra las paredes del castillo, casi pudo sentir nuevamente el temor de estar estregando su vida por propia voluntad, su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar más detalladamente en lo que había vivido. La adrenalina del momento, había evitado que pensara en sí mismo, había estado asombrado por lo que ocurría viendo como todos se organizaban, se había olvidado del miedo, porque no había tenido tiempo de pensar en él, el único pensamiento que había tenido fijo en la mente, era encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes. Cuando se dirigía a Hogwarts no se imaginó que Voldemort lo acorralaría ahí, conocía los riesgos, pero todo paso tan de prisa que no se dio cuenta cómo fue que de pronto se encontraba caminando hacia su propia muerte, consciente de que solo muriendo podría cerrar el ciclo que había empezado la noche que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina siendo apenas un bebé.

Los recuerdos de Snape junto a su madre invadieron su mente, pensó con tristeza en lo errado que había estado su padre al tratar de aquella manera tan ruin al huraño Quejicus. Movió la cabeza negativamente, al pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado ese apodo en algún momento. Sin embargo, ahora era doloroso pensar en que un hombre que había amado tan intensamente jamás hubiera podido ser correspondido. Entendió de pronto la actitud de su padre. Seguramente molestaba tanto a Snape porque estaba celoso de él, furioso de su cercanía hacia Lily, y a pesar de todo, logró conquistarla y hacer de su amor una realidad, formó una familia con ella, la cual lamentablemente se disolvió muy pronto, una punzada de dolor golpeó el corazón de Harry. Sus padres se habían ido demasiado pronto, tanto que no recordaba nada sobre ellos, solo conocía lo que le habían contado, lo que había soñado, lo que había visto en recuerdos de otros, lo que las fotografías mostraban, pero de su propia mente no había logrado sacar nada.

Dio un largo suspiro intentando aplacar la nostalgia que lo invadía. Miró hacia el techo concentrado en un solo pensamiento, quería una familia y cuando la tuviera haría todo por sus hijos, hasta dar su propia vida, tal como sus padres lo habían hecho por él.

Al pensar en sus padres no pudo evitar rememorar el momento en que al colocar dentro de su boca la primera snitch que había logrado atrapar en un partido de quidditch, esta se abrió mostrando en su interior la piedra de la resurrección, aquella de la que habían salido las tenues figuras de sus padres y su padrino, quienes habían caminado junto a él, más que escoltándolo, acompañándolo, demostrándole que no estaba solo, que estaban orgullosos de su determinación. Él sabía, que si ellos no hubieran estado ahí, no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo, porque sabía que en ningún momento de aquella desquiciante guerra, había sentido tanto miedo, como en aquel momento, donde sin emociones fuertes, sin luchas, sin amigos a su lado, sin esperanzas de que alguien o algo lo salvaran inesperadamente, había caminado hacia su destino. Decidido a morir.

Soltó un respingo cuando el golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, ésta se abrió dando paso a Hermione que atenta a sus emociones como siempre, le sonrió con condescendencia, segura de que en esos momentos nada podían hacer para sentirse felices, porque todo a su alrededor era dolor.

— La mamá de Ron insiste en que bajes a cenar, dice que este muy flacucho —le dijo acercándose confidencialmente a él, soltando una risita ahogada.

Él también sonrió mientras se miraba así mismo. No solo estaba flacucho, casi podía descubrir el tamaño exacto de sus costillas palpándolos a través de la piel, en un acto reflejo miró hacia un espejo no muy grande colocado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus facciones lucían endurecidas, sus ojos hundidos con marcadas orejas por la falta de descanso, sus labios resecos, su piel empalidecida. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al verse.

— No luzco muy bien que digamos, pero creo que tengo esperanzas —dijo sonriente.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, a su lado también sonriente —¡Claro que las tienes!— le aseguró empujándose suavemente contra él —Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo— la expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente, a una de preocupación.

La mirada de Harry se tornó interrogante.

— ¿Has hablado con Ginny?—le preguntó angustiada.

Harry puso tal cara de circunstancias que Hermione de inmediato se preocupó —¡Oh, Harry!, ¿qué pasa?, he notado que apenas y se miran, acaso... ya... ¿no la quieres? —hizo la pregunta con dolorosa lentitud, como si temiera que sus palabras fueran a desatar alguna fuerza desconocida.

— No, no es eso, Hermione, es solo que... no sé como acercarme a ella —rascó su cabeza sin darse cuenta— Temo que me rechace, creo que eso es lo que me pasa... que, ¡no sé cómo explicarle todo!... ella ha estado distante y yo, no... No se que hacer —sus ojos brillaron anhelantes hacia su amiga, esperando que ella le dijera de memoria la solución acertada para su problema.

— No sé que decirte Harry —los hombros de él decayeron por la tristeza— Es que, bueno, tu sabes que Ron. No estaba precisamente feliz con la idea de que salieras con su "hermanita", y bueno, en un principio lo aceptó, pensaba que tu eras mejor que otros, porque cuando menos sabía que en ti si podía confiar, pero después cuando se dejaron, él se puso furioso —Harry se removió incomodo— pero no, no Harry, no pienses que él está todavía molesto contigo, él sabe que solo querías protegerla, ahora lo entiende… la que parece no entenderlo es ella.

— ¿Tu, has hablado con Ginny, Hermione?, ¿ella te ha dicho que piensa sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros?, ella me... me... ¿todavía me quiere? —sus manos se tensaron sujetándose firmemente a las sábanas, intentando que ellas fueran capaces de sostenerlo y no dejarlo caer en el vacío en el que sentía que se hundía.

Hermione posó una mano sobre la de la Harry, en el interior de su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras "oh, Harry, amigo, aquí estoy, contigo, por favor resiste, no debes desplomarte por esto", lo miró lastimeramente, como quien mira a un animal herido —Yo... ella... bueno, si, hablamos un poco sobre eso... y verás, ella está dolida por lo que pasó, piensa que la hiciste a un lado, que la quitaste de tu vida en el momento en el que más se necesitaban uno al otro. Está convencida de que en realidad no la amas, ¡pero descuida!... estoy segura, de que si le das un tiempo... sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor, que intentaras darle su espacio y ya sabes, mientras tanto, ¡mándale flores! o detalles o cosas de esas que tanto nos gustan a las chicas, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, lo importante es que le hagas saber lo mucho que la quieres, te aseguro que en menos tiempo del que imaginas, ella se dará cuenta que son el uno para el otro y te aceptará de nuevo.

La mirada de Harry era de terror —¡Pero yo no soy así, Hermione!, ¡no sé nada de regalos y no tengo la menor idea de que cosas les gustan a las chicas!, ¿cómo se supone que voy a demostrarle lo que siento, si ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo?

— Pues, verás Harry, creo que tienes que si la quieres tienes que encontrar la manera, porque hay un pequeño detalle, algo que debes saber.

— ¿Qué es? —la miró con temor latente, esperándose lo peor y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le dijera que había un último Horcrux del que hasta entonces, habían desconocido y que debían destruirlo antes de que Voldemort volviera a la vida a través de él, o peor aún, que le dijera que Voldemort ya estaba vivo otra vez, matando personas para llegar hasta él, para enfrentarse a él nuevamente.

— Bueno… —la mirada de ella se clavó en el suelo, incapaz de ver el dolor que sus palabras le causarían a su amigo, su mejor amigo— cuando estábamos buscando los Horcruxes, ella estuvo saliendo de nuevo con Dean y...

— ¡Qué! —Harry de un salto se puso de pie, mirando con los ojos desenfocados hacia su amiga, de pronto empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada— ¡Cómo es posible!, si yo, ella… se suponía que... yo, yo... pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, creí que me esperaría, ¡porque lo hizo!, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, ¿porque me ha dicho nada aún?

— Lo siento tanto Harry, es solo que Ginny piensa que tú no tienes ningún interés por ella, y bueno, ella y Dean dejaron de verse el último tiempo, porque bueno, ya sabes, ella estaba aquí, pero se estuvieron escribiendo y... ¡ay!, lo siento tanto Harry, pero... —resopló con frustración sintiéndose torpe al no encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo— me temo que ella se siente sola y piensa que volver con él le ayudará mucho a sobrellevar todo lo sucedido… realmente piensa que puede funcionar.

— ¿Ginny te ha pedido que vengas a decirme esto? —Harry miraba a su amiga, su mejor amiga, acusadoramente, como si se sintiera traicionado.

— ¡Oh no, Harry!, definitivamente no, ella lo que me pidió fue que no interfiriera en su decisión —una mueca de incomodidad demostró lo poco convencida que estaba Hermione de que Ginny estuviera haciendo lo correcto— esto, te lo he dicho, porque, veraz… —suspiró profundamente, como si aceptara una derrota inevitable— varios de los chicos están aquí, vinieron a dar el pésame a la familia y lo más seguro es que se queden a cenar, ya sabes que es imposible persuadir a la mamá de Ron de hacer que todo el que viene termine atascándose de comida —sonrió forzadamente, sabiendo que Harry no estaba de humor para bromas— el punto es que 

Dean está entre ellos, y yo quería que supieras lo que pasa, para que no te sorprenda si por casualidad, Ginny lo presenta como su novio —Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con expresión de dolor, esperando que Harry explotara en insultos, quejas o lo que fuera, sin embargo, Harry permaneció impasible.

— Está bien —dijo Harry fingiendo la mayor serenidad que le fue posible— Si ella ha tomado esa decisión creo que no tiene caso que yo haga nada para convencerla de lo contrario —un deje de amargura se escuchó en su tono de voz.

Hermione se puso de pie a su lado —De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— se dieron un abrazo fraternal, uno que logró que Harry se sintiera reconfortado por un momento —será mejor que bajemos— dijo casi en un susurro tras romper el abrazo.

Los escalones crujían mientras eran pisados por Harry que avanzaba lentamente, temiendo el momento en que su endeble salud mental sucumbiría ante la locura.

En cuanto colocó su pie sobre el último escalón, Neville saltó a él para darle un abrazo más efusivo de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, ya que Harry tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de las escaleras para no trastabillar. De inmediato, Luna llegó hasta ellos abrazándolos también, mientras los demás chicos lo esperaban en el comedor sonrientes, felices de estar reunidos, pero más aun, de estar vivos.

Harry saludó a cada uno de ellos con serenidad mostrando apenas algunas sonrisas cansadas. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Michael, Ernie, Terry, Angelina, Oliver, Lee, lo saludaron con entusiasmo como si a sus ojos ya no fuera Harry, sino ese gran Héroe que todos parecían estar convencidos que existía, el gran Harry Potter.

A pesar del duelo de la familia, en menos de lo esperado, el comedor se volvió ruidoso, risillas y conversaciones entusiastas por todos lados, los chicos habían llegado con noticias de los sobrevivientes, hablando sobre lo que se había escuchado los últimos dos días en el Potterwatch, animando a George para que volviera a participar en la emisora de radio, convenciéndolo de que el Callejón Diagon estaba llenándose de vida nuevamente y en menos del tiempo esperado, los negocios estarían tan rebosantes de clientes como antaño.

Harry se dejó inundar por el entusiasmo de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, de su vitalidad. Él y Ron contaron entusiasmados sobre la forma en que acampaban mientras buscaban los Horcruxes, haciendo bromas sobre su dieta alimentaria a base de hongos, minimizando todo lo posible los momentos donde su vida corría peligro, sobre todo, por los sobresaltos que sufría Molly cada vez que mencionaban lo cerca que habían estado de ser capturados en cada ocasión.

Cuando la cena terminó, el ruido se trasladó a la sala, donde la conversación se acompañó con cervezas de mantequilla. Todo iba bien, hasta el momento en que Dean mencionó algo sobre lo emocionado que estaba con poder pertenecer a una familia tan unida como la Weasley.

La burbuja de felicidad de Harry se rompió mientras el concentraba su atención en el sillón de tres piezas donde Ginny, sentada sobre el descansa brazos, les comunicaba tímidamente a sus padres que Dean era su novio. No había podido escoger un peor momento para enrolarse en un romance que el día del funeral de su hermano.

Arthur miró instintivamente hacia Harry al escuchar la noticia, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que su pequeña terminaría casándose con Harry, un buen chico, al que estaba dispuesto a entregársela sin reparos, por lo cual, saber que ya no había nada entre ellos y en cambio Ginny presentaba formalmente a su nuevo novio, lo llevó a encontrarse con la mirada dolida del chico al que consideraba como a un hijo.

Molly, abrazó a Dean, haciéndole sentirse bien recibido, Arthur solo le tendió la mano a manera de aceptación.

Las voces sonaban lejanas en la cabeza de Harry, él solo podía verse a sí mismo cayendo al vacío sin nada que le ayudara a sostenerse, a salvarse.

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla, Harry? —Le preguntó Hermione cariñosamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No, no gracias, todavía tengo —forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Te... encuentras bien? —Harry asintió lentamente. Hermione miró hacia Ginny mientras se acercaba de manera cómplice a Harry— Descuida, esto es solo pasajero, estoy segura de que Ginny no está realmente enamorada de Dean, tal vez solo está intentando llamar tu atención —Harry la miró expectante, como no entendiendo lo que quería decir, ella le susurró — Solo dale tiempo Harry, todo cae por su propio peso, ya lo veraz.

Harry se quedó con la sensación de que ella sabía algo que él desconocía. Se encogió de hombros queriendo olvidarse del asunto, no podía estar seguro si Hermione planeaba algo para estropear el reciente noviazgo entre Ginny y Dean, pero en ese momento, él no se encontraba de ánimos para conseguir aliados que le ayudaran a reconquistar a Ginny, más aun, ni siquiera sabía si tenía deseos de volver con ella, después de todo, había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en alguien que parecía no existir, una Ginny creada solo por su imaginación, por su necesidad de amor y comprensión, no en la Ginny que existía en realidad, aquella que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender sus deseos de protegerla.

Solo Hermione pareció percatarse del cambio de ánimo que sufrió su amigo después de ese momento, los demás, se encontraban enceguecidos por la alegría que les provocaba estar nuevamente reunidos.

Cuando los bostezos comenzaron, los invitados consideraron que era hora de marcharse, para dejar descansar a la familia.

En la puerta de entrada, mientras se despedían, Harry, Neville y Ron, acordaron ir juntos al otro día al Ministerio a informarse sobre los empleos de medio tiempo que estaba ofreciendo el Departamento de Aurores. La sorpresa ocurrió cuando Harry mencionó que se verían en su casa, explicándole a Neville que lo vería en la acera frente a los números 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place, más aún, cuando se dirigió hacia Molly para darle un largo abrazo, mientras le agradecía por toda la hospitalidad que le había brindado al permitirle quedarse en la Madriguera.

Molly lo miró angustiada —Tengo varios asuntos que debo arreglar en casa— se excusó Harry caminando hacia Arthur en el papel de un visitante más, le tendió la mano agradeciéndole también por su apoyo.

Caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose solo para abrazar a Ron, George, Charley y Hermione insistiéndoles en que lo visitaran siempre que quisieran.

Cuando desapareció junto a los chicos, los Weasley se miraron unos a otros —¿Crees que está muy molesto?— le preguntó Ron a Hermione apesadumbrado.

— No lo sé —se acercó a él para añadir en un susurro— pero ni siquiera se despidió de Ginny.

— ¡Que importa eso! —se quejó Ron— Ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas, ¿con que piensa vestirse estando allá?

— ¿Harry les había comentado algo sobre que pensaba volver a la casa de Grinmauld Place? —preguntó Arthur todavía no comprendiendo lo ocurrido

— No —contestaron todos casi al unísono mirándose unos a otros.

Molly en el endeble estado emocional que se encontraba, lo único que atinó a hacer fue volver a llorar silenciosamente —Descuida Molly, mañana que esté más tranquilo lo iremos a visitar— ella miró angustiada a su esposo —Harry ya no es un niño, cielo, sabe cuidarse bien —le dijo mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa.

— Creo que todo esto es mi culpa —dijo Ginny suspirando con resignación, bajó la cabeza— lo siento, yo no pensé que él lo iba a tomar así.

Ron rodó los ojos —¿Como esperabas que lo tomara Ginny?, no me digas que querías que le diera la bienvenida a la familia a Dean— bufó —Mejor me voy a dormir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer mañana— se despidió de Hermione con un beso y de su familia con un malogrado buenas noches.

Todos se despidieron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones —En un momento estoy contigo Arthur, hay algunas cosas que debo guardar— dijo Molly de manera apenas audible, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y se ofreció a ayudarle transportando ambas con gran destreza, los cuencos vacíos que habían quedado en la sala hacia el lavatrastos de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Hermione, querida? —le preguntó Molly pasándole el brazo de manera protectora, limpiándose todavía algunas lagrimas con el delantal.

— Es solo que, me temo, que tal vez Ron no estará muy contento con algo que debo decirle.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Molly la condujo a uno de los sillones con intención de platicar con ella para así olvidarse de su propio dolor.

— Antes de la cena, me llegó una lechuza.

— Si, la vi —la instó a continuar como una mirada de ternura.

— Pues, el Ministerio me han avisado que encontraron el rastro de mis padres, debo presentarme mañana temprano ahí para que por medio de un traslador, me lleven cerca de donde se encuentran.

— ¡Oh, querida!, esa es una gran noticia —la felicitó Molly sonriendo sinceramente.

— Si, lo es —su mirada se tornó angustiada— Es solo que no sé como decírselo a Ron, además, no quisiera dejarlo solo en un momento como este.

— Descuida, cariño, estoy segura de que el comprenderá que encontrar a tus padres es algo que no puedes dejar para después, aunque, no me gustaría que fueras sola, ¿sabes?, creo que Arthur podría acompañarte aprovechando que le dieron libre la semana, además ya sabes que a él todo lo que sea muggle lo emociona mucho.

Hermione sonrió no muy convencida de querer hacer un viaje al lado de su suegro, que más que una ayuda representaría una distracción por su extraña fascinación hacia lo muggle.

* * *

Harry se apareció discretamente en el último escalón del número 12 de Grinmauld Place, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores. Sabía que los muggles no podían ver la propiedad, su temor más bien era que, desde que Hermione accidentalmente había llevado a uno de los seguidores de Voldemort por medio de una aparición, el hechizo Fidelio había dejado de ser efectivo, ya que la ubicación de la casa había sido revelada. Desconocía si los Mortífagos habían estado dentro, pero sabía de sobra que antes de revelarles la ubicación habían estado esperando pacientemente frente a su hogar con la esperanza de atraparlo ahí.

Entró sigilosamente agudizando el oído ante cualquier ruido fuera de lo común. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue que los hechizos contra intrusos ya no estaban, más aun, el cuadro de la madre de Sirius había sido hecho pedazos, desgarrando el lienzo con arañazos que no podían ser obra más que de un hombre lobo —Greyback— pensó empezando a tratar de adivinar quienes más habían estado ahí.

La casa estaba completamente desordenada, se notaba que lo habían buscado hasta dentro de la alacena. Sus ojos recorrían el lugar dándose cuenta que fuera del desorden parecía no faltar nada, sin duda no habían ido ahí con instrucciones de saquear, sino únicamente de capturarlo.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, sacudiéndose algunas telarañas que caían desde el techo. El olor a polvo y encierro comenzaban a asfixiarlo. Revisó todas las habitaciones caminando casi a saltos para no tropezar con el reguero de objetos que cubría el suelo. Al llegar a la habitación que había pertenecido a Sirius, vio sobre la cama un objeto redondo que parecía haber sido colocado ahí a propósito. Habían dejado la cama impecablemente tendida, con el ojo de Alastor Moody colocado en el centro.

Una oleada de furia invadió a Harry. Bastante ofensivo le había parecido que Umbridge lo utilizara como mirilla en la puerta de su oficina en el Ministerio, como para que los Mortífagos se lo hubieran dejado ahí burlándose de él.

Caminó con pasos ágiles hacia la cama, para quitarlo de ahí. No tenía claro que haría con él, pero estaba convencido que le ofendía verlo donde los Mortífagos lo habían dejado. En cuanto lo tocó la habitación empezó a girar y aunque quiso, le fue imposible soltarse del ojo. Una sensación de hundimiento invadió su estómago, de un momento a otro la habitación dejó de ser visible arremolinándose alrededor, figuras imposibles de distinguir. Los giros pararon de pronto lanzándolo estrepitosamente dándole la sensación de que caía. Cerró los ojos como si con ello pudiera evitar salir lastimado. Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra algo duro y frio, nada parecido a la textura de la cama en la que se había reclinado momentos antes. Lo único seguro, era que ya no estaba en la habitación de Sirius.

* * *

_No pretendo pedirles demasiado, solo Reviews... jejeje... estoy muy emocionada con esta nueva historia que me ha costado bastante publicar, ya que por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad a la de quienes me han ayudado habia sido imposible hasta ahora._

_**Makarva,** lamento mucho los malos ratos que has pasado, felicidades por todo lo bueno, gracias por tus consejos respecto a esta historia y el tiempo que invertiste en mi y en ella, espero que pronto la vida te sonria o bien, Aprendas a hacer Limonadas !!_

_**Jhowhe,** no encuentro las palabras correctas para hacerte saber lo feliz que estoy de poder contar contigo de manera incondicional (no asi, con tu látigo), asi que de momento, diré "**Gracias**"... (se que Brian K. y Draco no usan esa palabra a menudo, pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos :D )_

_A quienes lean... besos y todo mi cariño... el mismo cariño con el que este Fic esta escrito_


	2. 2 Reencuentro

Este Fic es Slash Harry/Draco, Contiene spoilers, Los personajes no me pertenecen ni persigo fines de lucro al escribir sobre ellos.

Estoy tremendamente agradecida con todas las personas que leyeron el Capitulo Anterior, mas aun con quienes se tomaron el tiempo de poner esos maravillosos comentarios, es muy motivador saber que les gusto el arranque de esta Historia y espero que lo que sigue sea tambien de su agrado.

**Jhowhe**, Un millon de Gracias por tu esfuerzo, apoyo y entusiasmo, ya estoy babeando por el generoso incentivo que me hiciste llegar, tu siempre deleitando mis pupilas :D

* * *

**La Snitch Heredada**

(Dunkle Hexe)

**Beta:**

Jhowhe

**Reencuentro**

El ojo escapó de su mano, haciendo eco al rebotar contra algo. Harry estaba demasiado perplejo en ese momento para prestar atención de su paradero.

Tanteó instintivamente la superficie que lo sostenía. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que el lugar estaba en penumbras. Convocó un Lumus con su varita tratando de obtener visibilidad. Gracias a la luz distinguió la impecable blancura de un piso de mármol cuidadosamente pulido.

Se miró percatándose de que todavía estaba con vida y en una sola pieza. No entendía donde estaba, ni porque estaba ahí, pero no le quedaba duda de que aquel ojo había sido convertido en un traslador que lo había llevado hasta algún lugar. Todo había sido planeado por los Mortífagos. Le habían dejado el ojo ahí seguros de que él lo tomaría, aquello era una trampa. Abrió mucho los ojos aterrorizado al caer en cuenta de su descuido.

Hizo esfuerzos por ponerse en pie rápidamente, al alzar la mirada su asombro aumentó, estaba en una especie de cuarto, tal vez un sótano por la manera en que hasta el más mínimo sonido hacía eco, aunque demasiado pulcro para considerarse como tal. Había varias escobas simétricamente colocadas en una especie de vitrina. Harry camino hacia ellas con curiosidad, notando que las escobas no estaban sostenidas de nada, simplemente estaban suspendidas en el aire, sobre ellas había algunas pelotas y bates de quidditch, todos ahí, burlando la fuerza de gravedad. Le quedó clara una cosa, el lugar donde estaba pertenecía a magos, y por la limpieza que notaba alrededor podría deducir que estaba habitado, quien quiera que fuera el que le había tendido esa trampa debía estar con vida y libre, no en Azkaban como la mayoría de seguidores de Voldemort.

Se giró para seguir revisando la habitación, había artículos de toda clase. Libros, en un estante amplio hecho en madera con un estilo muy recargado para su gusto. Otro estante contenía juguetes, todos mágicos y acomodados con mucho cuidado cada uno en un espacio especialmente diseñado para ello. Todo ahí era muy ostentoso, no había duda de que aquel había sido el sótano más ordenado que jamás había visto en su vida, más parecía una sala de trofeos y recuerdos que un lugar para abandonar los objetos no útiles.

Al fondo distinguió una puerta. La abrió cuidadosamente, dándose cuenta de lo innecesario que había sido su esfuerzo por no hacerla chirriar, aquella puerta lucía demasiado nueva para hacer ruido. El lugar tras la puerta era una especie de pasillo amplio, caminó por el distinguiendo un par de puertas con las mismas características. Tras una de ellas parecía haber túnicas y ropa claramente costosa colocadas a juego con zapatos y accesorios, todo tan ordenado que Harry sintió escalofríos al pensar en el estado en que mantenía sus pertenencias. Tras la otra puerta lo que había eran algunos muebles, varios de ellos en condiciones más penosas que el resto de los objetos en ese lugar, parecían quemados en algunas partes, como si algún hechizo los hubiera golpeado. La falta de luz le impedía a Harry distinguir claramente el daño en cada uno de ellos, pero un sillón le llamó la atención particularmente, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes, en algún lugar. Al fondo parecía haber una especie de fierros enormes que no parecían tener forma con la raquítica luz que su varita le proporcionaba.

Decidido a averiguar cuanto antes donde se encontraba, se giró para buscar una salida. Al otro lado del pasillo encontró unas escaleras, una sensación de angustia lo invadió y la impresión de 

que ya había estado ahí antes lo golpeó de pronto, sabía que no era una de esas cosas que Hermione llamaba déjà vu, mucho menos podía ser que le hubieran borrado la memoria y por ello fuera incapaz de reconocer el lugar, no podía explicárselo, pero todo lucía ante sus ojos tan desconocido como ante sus sentidos tan familiar.

Estaba parado frente a la escalera terriblemente tentado a subir por ella para salir de ahí de una vez por todas, cuando el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose desde la distancia interrumpió el silencio que había reinado en el lugar. En un rápido movimiento corrió a esconderse tras la puerta más cercana que encontró.

— Estoy seguro, madre, he revisado tres veces —los nervios de Harry se desquiciaron mientras los vellos de su piel se erizaban. Si las personas que evidentemente estaban acercándose lo descubrían tendría que enfrentarse con ellos, y tomando en cuenta que debían ser Mortífagos, esa sería una lucha a muerte, y eso, era lo que menos deseaba en un momento como ese. Ya había visto morir a demasiadas personas, la guerra ya había terminado, entonces ¿por qué, por el jodido Merlín, él tenía que seguir pasando por esas situaciones tan dolorosas?, ¿por qué no le dejaban en paz?, ¿por qué no lo dejaban Vivir como un mago normal?

— ¿Revisaste también en el estudio? —preguntó una voz dulce y femenina que se escuchó más cercana.

— Lo hice y no queda nada que pueda incriminarnos —Harry se concentró para oír más de lo que decían... —¡acaban de asesinar a alguien y se han deshecho de la evidencia!— fue lo primero que pensó. Tenía que ser eso y él debía escuchar lo más que pudiera para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Si habían planeado llevarlo hasta ahí por medio del traslador, era cuestión de tiempo, poco tiempo, para que se dieran cuenta de que su plan había funcionado. Tenía que saber que planeaban hacer con él. Una sensación de pánico invadió su cuerpo, estaba atrapado en un lugar desconocido a la merced de Mortífagos vengativos, pero ya podían irse olvidando de que lo vencerían fácilmente, si tenía que luchar él lo haría, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la vida. Si había logrado derrotar a Voldemort entonces podría con ellos, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro cuántos eran, pero eso no sería problema, se las arreglaría, siempre lo hacía y esta vez no sería la excepción.

A pesar de su decisión, se removió nervioso tras la puerta al escuchar que los pasos comenzaban a resonar sobre los escalones para después empezar a hacer eco al recorrer el pasillo, al parecer se habían dirigido hacia otra puerta. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse mientras recorría con la vista el cuarto al que había entrado, era la habitación donde varios muebles en mal estado estaban almacenados —Nox— dijo en un susurro para apagar la luz en su varita. Se movió lentamente hacia atrás intentando alejarse de la puerta sin que sus pasos fueran audibles.

—Yo guardare esto —escuchó que decía una voz que ahora reconocía como masculina. El nerviosismo por el peligro aproximándose lo hizo retroceder apresuradamente, más atento a lo que se enfrentaría si la puerta se abría repentinamente, que en donde pisaba en su penoso intento por mantenerse oculto.

La puerta se abrió delicadamente mientras un crack resonaba en el pasillo y Harry pisaba sobre algo que crujía, inmediatamente un dolor punzante le asaltó la planta del pie y en su intento por librarse del dolor y el sobresalto por el ruido estrepitoso del pasillo, chocó contra algo a sus espaldas.

—Los Aurores han llegado, el amo me ha pedido que viniera inmediatamente a avisarles —dijo elegantemente un elfo a las personas del pasillo, Harry escucho el trinar de cristales chocando unos contra otras sobre su cabeza, elevó la mirada sintiéndose invadido por el pánico, solo para distinguir como una mole oscura se venía sobre él. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue colocarse las manos sobre la cabeza en un movimiento instintivo por protegerse. En la habitación resonó el ruido de cristales y el golpe seco de un enorme metal estrellándose contra el piso.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de donde había provenido el escándalo.

—¿Está todo bien, Draco? —preguntó Narcisa horrorizada tanto por el estruendoso ruido, como por la llegada de los Aurores que estaban ahí en busca de evidencias para inculparlos de más delitos de los que de por sí, ya pesaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Sí, sí, Madre —contestó Draco nerviosamente mirando de reojo hacia el interior de la habitación donde distinguió que el candelabro que había estado en su familia por décadas y había sido dañado por su estúpido ex elfo, Dobby, estaba ahora tirado en el piso. Tanto trabajo que le había tomado acomodarlo y lograr que se mantuviera recargado de la pared debido a lo curveado de los detalles de las orillas, para que un maldito gnomo lo hubiera tirado.

— El candelabro se cayó —le explicó a su madre con frustración, Narcisa respiró aliviada – descuida yo me haré cargo, ve mientras a atender a los Aurores, seguro que se estarán preguntando que ha sido todo este escándalo – recomendó Draco consciente de que en la situación que estaban no podían darse el lujo de hacerlos esperar para ser recibidos.

Narcisa acomodó delicadamente su túnica, irguió su espalda y colocando su mejor sonrisa comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras rogando internamente a todos sus ancestros, para que le ayudaran a ella y a su familia a librar lo mejor posible lo que se les venía encima.

—Ve a servir el té, hay que atender adecuadamente a los señores Aurores, que de eso depende que conservemos nuestra libertad, esta Mansión y tu horrorosa presencia ¿o es acaso qué prefieres ser libre? —le preguntó Draco al elfo con venenosa satisfacción al ver el gesto de horror que ponía el pequeño ser al escuchar sobre libertad.

Sonrió cuando lo vio desaparecer, no es que fuera muy satisfactorio molestar al único elfo que les quedaba en la Mansión, pero con algo tenía que entretenerse, sin varita, sin prestigio, próximamente sin dinero y sin casa, al menos podía hacer más agradables sus últimos minutos de libertad. Casi canturreando por lo irónico de su penosa situación se adentró en la habitación.

Había acomodado con sus propias manos cada uno de los muebles que estaban ahí, arrastrándolos desde la estancia, sudando como un jodido troll, mientras el perezoso elfo se había dedicado a colocar los nuevos con magia Él, un Malfoy, había tenido que hacer labores pesadas, con sus propias manos, ¡por Merlín!, el mundo mágico se estaba volviendo cada día más loco y no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, para volver el tiempo atrás y evitar participar en la guerra. Gustoso se habría ido a Durmstrang a estudiar con tal de no tener que pasar por todo lo que había pasado. Pero no. Ahí estaba cargando como muggle y deshaciéndose de todo lo que Voldemort había tocado, haciendo lucir los antiguos calabozos como un gran y limpio sótano para que el Ministerio se diera cuenta de las buenas intenciones de su familia por colaborar con ellos y por olvidarse de sus "viejas costumbres y creencias"

Empujó con el pie la puerta para que se abriera completamente mientras intentaba mantener sostenida la silla que llevaba a almacenar junto a las otras, al fin, esa era la última. Maldita la hora en que su padre había decidido mandar a hacer un comedor tan grande y con tantas sillas, más maldita aun, esa silla porque había sido la cabeza en la mesa y seguramente era en la que Voldemort se había sentado un centenar de veces. Pero más maldito aun, Voldemort por existir y luego morir. El hijo de puta los había dejado ahí con sus sueños de grandeza frustrados, el prestigio por el suelo y sin varita, sin su maldita varita. Maldito Ollivander, como desearía tener una varita en ese momento para irlo a hechizar personalmente por ser también, un hijo de puta y negarse a fabricarle una varita de pedido especial, porque al puto Voldemort, se le había ocurrido torturar a Ollivander a la Mansión, ¿y por qué Ollivander se lo tomaba tan personal?, ¡Hijos de puta todos! Los Aurores junto con todos los empleados del Ministerio y eso incluía al Ministro, como no. Voldemort y todos sus ancestros y Ollivander y toda su descendencia, si es que ese viejo feo y decrépito tenía alguna descendencia. Colocó la silla con enojo sobre el suelo, trastabillando en el proceso. Una gota del aceite que mantenía el fuego en el candil que llevaba 

para iluminarse el camino, cayó sobre su mano por el pequeño salto que había dado. ¡Malditos los artilugios muggles que tenían siempre algún inconveniente!, ¡maldito el momento en que su familia y él se habían quedado sin ninguna varita! Y otra vez el problema con las putas varitas. ¿De qué servía ser un mago si no se tenía una varita?, y nuevamente, maldito Ollivander por no haber abierto aun su estúpida tienda y poder comprar aunque fuera una varita de las del montón que tenía ahí almacenadas y llenas de polvo.

Gruñó con frustración y dolor mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse la quemadura a base de sobadas.

Notando que no lograba más que chorrear más aceite, se decidió a colocar el candil sobre uno de los muebles para mantener iluminada la habitación mientras intentaba levantar el candelabro. Se giró buscando una superficie plana, decidiéndose al fin por colocarlo sobre el respaldo de un sillón. Si el candil se quería caer, que se cayera, si la Mansión se iba a incendiar, mejor que lo hiciera de una vez, así el Ministerio jamás podría venderla y el puto Ministro jamás disfrutaría de Galeones que no le pertenecían.

Resopló intensamente intentando sacar su frustración como si el viento fuera capaz de llevársela junto con toda la negatividad que estaba sintiendo. Aspiró profundo intentando convencerse de que no podía hacer nada con el pasado, además, ya todo estaba mal, había tocado fondo. Sintió un regocijo al pensar que después de todo, dado que su situación ya era horrible, simplemente no podía ser peor. Nada podía pasar que viniera a joderle más la existencia. Si el Ministerio decidía mandarlo a Azkaban, que lo mandaran, él los mandaría a la mierda y todos felices, recibiendo cada quien lo que merecía.

Remangó su túnica intentando concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer para levantar el candelabro. Resignado se giró para empezar a forcejear, sabía que no iba a ser fácil bastante había batallado recargándolo en la pared la primera vez como para saber a ciencia cierta que iba a terminar con decenas de pinchazos a causa de las puntas rotas de los cristales.

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados en cuanto distinguió un bulto inerte bajo el candelabro. No podía ser un gnomo, los gnomos definitivamente no eran tan grandes ni tan idiotas como para quedarse a esperar a que un objeto se les viniera encima.

— ¡Por el jodido Merlín! –exclamó entre molesto y asombrado. Era un ser humano, lo que había debajo del candelabro ¡era un maldito ser humano!, ¿a qué clase de saqueador en todo el mundo mágico se le ocurría entrar a su Mansión antes de que estuviera deshabitada a intentar robar?, ¿quién podía ser tan idiota como para estar ahí y dejarse morir de esa manera?

Se giró rápidamente para tomar el candil e iluminar con él a la persona que estaba ahí, no le importaba realmente quien fuera, cualquiera que estuviera ahí para robar merecía eso y más por ser tan estúpido. Lo importante era poder deshacerse cuanto antes del cuerpo. La idea era complemente repugnante, de solo pensarlo su estómago dio un vuelco. La imagen de sí mismo arrastrando un cadáver era espeluznante, pero si ya de por sí, su familia estaba en peligro, esto no venía más que a empeorarlo. Y él pensando que su situación no podía ser peor. La vida era una mierda, una irónica mierda.

La trémula luz iluminó el cuerpo mientras él se inclinaba tembloroso —Hey, ¡hey, tu!— dijo al aire pinchando con el dedo el cuerpo como revisando burdamente si realmente estaba muerto. Un leve gruñido emitido por el cuerpo hizo que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaran, ¿cómo podía alguien estar con vida bajo semejante objeto metálico?

El temor lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente. Estaba en un dilema, ¿debía matarlo o ayudarlo?, si lo mataba y los descubrían terminaría en Azkaban, aunque seguramente sucedería, pero si lo ayudaba podría ser peor, ¿qué tal si gritaba y los Aurores bajaban?, terminaría en Azkaban más rápido de lo imaginado sin siquiera tener derecho a un juicio, y todos los esfuerzos de sus 

padres por salvarlo se habrían ido a la mierda.

La idea de los Aurores viendo el cuerpo lo aterrorizó. Vivo o muerto lo tenía que sacar de ahí cuanto antes sino quería que si situación se pudiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

Al fin un poco de determinación se reflejó en su rostro. Volvió a inclinarse ágilmente dejando el candil sobre el suelo, mientras con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir intentaba remover el enorme candelabro —¡Otra vez haciendo maniobras muggles y sudando como troll!— se recriminó internamente.

El candelabro era demasiado pesado para levantarlo, pero al menos logró removerlo lo suficiente para que la mayor parte del cuerpo del saqueador quedara libre. Lo miró tentativamente por unos instantes, esperando por una reacción. Cuando vio que nada pasaba caminó a los pies del cuerpo para intentar liberar la parte que quedaba apresada.

Tras varios intentos logró dejar el cuerpo completamente libre del peso. Respiró agitadamente intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras con la manga de su túnica se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

Se inclinó nuevamente para darle vuelta al cuerpo, su rostro de por sí, pálido perdió todo el color que poseía quedando tan translúcido con un fantasma ¿Qué demonios hacia Harry Potter en su casa hurgando como un delincuente?

La furia lo invadió repentinamente al pensar que seguramente el maldito Gryffindor estaba ahí con la intención de espiarlos y así tener más pruebas en su contra. Tenía ganas de molerlo a patadas para que se le quitaran las ganas de estarse metiendo siempre donde no lo llamaban. Sin embargo se controló. Tenía que ser rápido y cuidadoso, si de por sí, el hecho de que encontraran a alguien en esas condiciones dentro de su casa ya era un problema, que ese alguien fuera el jodido Héroe era aun peor. Ni siquiera lo mandarían a Azkaban, lo matarían ahí mismo frente a los ojos de sus padres sin siquiera darle oportunidad de decir nada.

Se sintió mareado ante la sola idea de lo horrible que podría ser que lo descubrieran ahí frente a Potter medio muerto. Sus ojos brillaron al distinguir que el Gryffindor aun sujetaba su varita en una mano.

Una varita, ¡al fin una varita!, la tomó rápida pero temerosamente como esperando que de un momento a otro, la varita decidiera atacarlo. Sabía que no podía ser, pero de Potter y su varita cualquier cosa se podía esperar. Si había logrado derrotar a Voldemort con ella algo bueno debía tener, porque Potter definitivamente no era un buen mago. No, definitivamente no. Seguro que era la varita la que tenía cualidades inimaginables. Potter no era más que un imbécil con suerte, aunque dadas las circunstancias, no con tanta suerte como el suponía.

—Lumus —dijo sacudiendo la varita nerviosamente solo para ver si funcionada. No hubo luz, solo un gruñido molesto por parte de Draco, al parecer las varitas ya ni lo reconocían como mago.

Con el ánimo en el suelo, colocó la varita dentro de su túnica para asegurarse de que Potter no despertaría de pronto y la utilizaría contra él. Sabía por su madre, que había revivido a un Avada Kedabra de Voldemort en el bosque prohibido. Pensar en eso lo hizo sentirse confundido.

Contempló a su enemigo durante varios minutos, ¿qué podía tener de bueno como para lograr semejantes cosas? No era justo, la vida no era justa. Él, un mago de sangre pura, educado desde su nacimiento para ser el mejor, para distinguirse de entre el resto y no podía igualarse ni remotamente al imbécil que tenía en frente, un mestizo de poca casta, incapaz de preparar una poción sin explotar un caldero.

No sabía de dónde venía tanto resentimiento hacia Potter, si del hecho de que ocupara el lugar 

de número uno que él y su padre siempre habían ambicionado o del hecho de que también lo odiara. Lamentablemente ese no era el momento para discernir sobre ello, la prioridad del momento era asegurarse de que nadie viera a Potter ahí, ni siquiera sus padres, estaba seguro que de verlo, sufrirían un colapso nervioso.

Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, decidido a hacer que todos sus pensamientos se apaciguaran y diera paso a las ideas, pero nada le venía, lo único que logro pensar fue que su única opción era esconderlo, la pregunta era donde.

Un nuevo crack resonó en el pasillo, Draco se puso en pie de un salto casi corriendo a la puerta para asegurarse de que el elfo no viera lo que había pasado dentro.

—Joven amo, el amo me ha pedido que le recuerde que los Aurores están aquí y es necesario que los acompañe de inmediato —le dijo respetuosamente el elfo en cuanto lo vio.

— Estaré ahí en unos minutos —contestó Draco oscamente— Espera —le ordenó tras meditarlo un instante— ¿Dónde están los Aurores en este momento?

— Están en el estudio del amo —Draco lo miró fijamente indicándole con un movimiento de cejas que le diera mas información— Han recorrido las habitaciones junto a los amo, el amo solo espera a que usted se les una para venir aquí y entregarles todo lo conservan de… él … —el elfo no logró pronunciar las palabras "señor oscuro", en ese momento no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse hacia él, tiempo atrás le habían dicho que también debía llamarlo amo, pero hacía poco la orden había sido que lo llamara "mago malvado" frente a los Aurores y el resto de las personas que lo interrogaran, pero frente a sus amos no sabía cómo nombrarlo.

A Draco no le importó en absoluto la cara de expectación del elfo, que temía tener que lastimarse si había sido poco respetuoso con alguien que en algún momento fue también su amo, simplemente le hizo un movimiento de desdén con la mano indicándole que se marchara.

Otro crack y el elfo desapareció tras una inclinación muy profunda dirigida a Draco, quien en cuanto lo vio desaparecer respiró aliviado. Sabía que el elfo sería interrogado por los Aurores muy pronto y dado que sus padres consentirían el interrogatorio, tendría que responder a todo lo que le preguntaran y ese tipo de seres eran tan estúpidos, que no sabría callarse si viera a Potter tirado en la habitación.

Regresó presuroso al interior de la habitación y sin preámbulos levantó con ambas manos el cuerpo de Potter, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se tensaron al instante —Para ser escuálido, pesas demasiado— le dijo después de gruñir al sentir el peso sobre sí mismo, sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre el hecho de que él era aun más delgado que Potter.

Con pasos inconsistentes logró alcanzar las escaleras. Su cuerpo empezaba a transpirar por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Resopló decidido, reacomodando el cuerpo sobre sus brazos para poder avanzar el tramo de escaleras, no podía perder el tiempo, debía aprovechar el hecho de que todos estuvieran en el estudio de su padre, pues si salían podrían descubrirlo y su pequeño e improvisado plan se vendría abajo.

Asomó la cabeza al salir de las escaleras para verificar que no había nadie en la estancia, y en cuanto descubrió que estaba vacía, avanzó con desesperada rapidez hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían hacia sus habitaciones. El cuerpo de Potter resbalaba ligeramente de sus brazos a cada paso, dificultando su andar y poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso —¡Hasta inconsciente eres una molestia!— le gruñó apenas con un hilo de voz. Al alcanzar las enormes escaleras empezó a subirlas sin perder tiempo. Varios escalofríos recorrieron su espalda sintiéndose expuesto, más que nunca debía apresurarse. Unas gotas de sudor amenazaban con escurrir hacia sus ojos, intentó resoplar para evitar que le nublaran la vista. Desesperado e impotente por no poder usar sus manos para secarse.

Su vista se nubló por el sudor alcanzando sus ojos, dio un traspié en uno de los escalones casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Se imaginó así mismo rodando escaleras abajo con Potter cayendo junto a él mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba sufriendo una verdadera crisis nerviosa, pero no era el momento para asustarse. O sacaba al estúpido Gryffindor de ahí o no viviría para contarlo. Así de sencillo.

Como pudo, dio el siguiente paso removiendo a Potter para reacomodarlo entra sus brazos ya demasiado tensos por el excesivo peso. No logró demasiado, Potter estaba tan escurrido sobre ellos que empezaba a causarle calambres.

Los últimos escalones fueron un terrible reto. La túnica se le había pegado al cuerpo en algunas partes, sentía su espalda empapada y entumecida, pero no se rindió. Continuó caminando hasta alcanzar el pasillo que lo llevaría a su recámara. Muchas veces se había imaginado entrando a su habitación con una hermosa chica entre sus brazos para pasar junto a ella una noche de pasión desaforada. Esto en cambio era ridículamente contrario a lo que jamás habría podido fantasear. Potter sería la primera persona a la que llevaría a su habitación y definitivamente no pensaba tener nada desaforado con él. En realidad de momento no creía poder tener nada desaforado con nadie a no ser, que los Dementores de Azkaban resultaran ser criaturas pervertidas y no solo hambrientas de de almas como se suponía eran.

Apretó los labios intentando concentrar toda su fuerza en sus brazos, Potter seguía resbalando y en el momento menos esperado lo perdió de una mano alzando instintivamente la rodilla para sostenerlo. Se detuvo resoplando sonoramente, intentando tomar un respiro y con ello recuperar su menguada fuerza, pero fue inútil. Ya ni siquiera su rodilla era capaz de sostener el peso.

Sin más opciones se inclinó para depositar a Potter sobre el piso, enjugándose el sudor con las magas de su túnica. Casi al instante, se enderezó arqueando la espalda peligrosamente en el ángulo contrario para intentar darse un descanso, se sentía dolorosamente entumecido, con las piernas y brazos temblorosos.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo dar un respingo inesperado, varias pisadas resonaron desde la estancia mientras las voces de sus padres y los Aurores se escuchaban, estos últimos haciendo notar su prisa por recorrer y revisar toda la Mansión cuanto antes para poder iniciar los interrogatorios.

El temor de escucharlos fue suficiente para que Draco sintiera su espíritu renovarse, al menos aun no lo habían visto y si lograba moverse con rapidez para esconder a Potter y cambiarse de ropa, podría estar listo para cuando terminaran de revisar el sótano.

Dándose cuenta de que ya no podría sostenerlo más con los brazos, se decidió por arrastrarlo sosteniéndolo por el torso, los pies de Potter resbalaban suavemente por el piso, mientras Draco hacía un descomunal esfuerzo por avanzar de espaldas hacia su habitación.

Sintió que su mundo se iluminaba cuando al fin llego frente a su puerta. Depositó a Potter en el suelo nuevamente, elevando una mano para girar el cerrojo sin siquiera enderezarse. Empujó con un pie la puerta temiendo que hiciera algún ruido al abrirse, afortunadamente la puerta se abrió suavemente sin emitir sonido alguno.

Lo tomó una vez más para arrastrarlo hacia el interior de su habitación, al llegar al lado de su cama, pensó que sería adecuado cargarlo para subirlo hasta ella, así podría estar más cómodo —¡Y una mierda!— dijo molesto —¡Tu no mereces eso, cara rajada! Ahora, te vas a quedar ahí donde estas y ni siquiera te atrevas a moverte hasta que yo vuelva— le ordenó como si Potter fuera a obedecerlo. Se sintió estúpido por estarle hablando a alguien inconsciente ya que ni siquiera era capaz de escucharlo.

— ¡Arg! —se quejó frustrado, tomando una almohada y colocándola enseguida bajo la cabeza de 

Potter. No es que quisiera brindarle alguna comodidad, simplemente sabía que si fuera él estaría realmente molesto de despertar con tortícolis por tener el cuello en una postura inadecuada. Miró orgulloso que Potter había quedado correctamente colocado y se dirigió enseguida hacia su armario para cambiarse la ropa.

Presuroso se quitó lo que vestía, se detuvo una vez que se sintió desnudo, tenía el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor. Él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no iban por ahí sintiéndose sudorosos ni vistiendo ropas limpias, mientras realmente apestaban así que sin meditarlo demasiado, se dirigió rápidamente a tomar la ducha más apresurada de su vida.

- o - D & H - o -

—Esperamos por ti hace más de media hora Draco —le recriminó Lucius mirándolo con severidad.

— Les pido disculpas padre, tuve que acicalarme un poco antes de venir —aseguró respetuosamente dirigiéndose a saludar de mano a los Aurores que se encontraban ya en el pasillo del sótano.

— Creo que no lograste mucho ahí adentro —comentó burlonamente uno de los Aurores. Tenía aspecto insolente, piel centrina, ojos hundidos y ojerosos. Draco se tensó pensando mordazmente que no veía de que podría regocijarse ese estúpido Auror que no parecía ni poderoso, ni capaz, a decir verdad, ni siquiera parecía un mago, era insultante que se atreviera a burlarse de él, siendo tan poca cosa, sin embargo sonrío como si lo dicho por ese estúpido tuviera en realidad alguna gracia.

— Al parecer, no —contestó con gran esfuerzo, miró hacia su madre que sonreía con indulgencia y a su padre que mantenía su actitud seria y elegante de siempre. Su padre asintió hacia el aprobando su actitud, Draco sintió que sus fuerzas se renovaban, al menos no había jodido la situación.

— Si son tan amables —instó Lucius señalando con la palma hacia el fondo del pasillo invitando a los Aurores a continuar con la revisión.

De inmediato los Aurores se encaminaron demostrando sin querer, lo mucho que se imponía para ellos la presencia de Lucius Malfoy. Draco sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que tenían a ese par de lamebotas en el bolsillo.

Mientras los Aurores caminaban apuntando con sus varitas hacia las paredes, rincones del pasillo y la última habitación en busca de objetos tenebrosos, Draco se mantenía tras ellos caminando erguido con las manos cruzadas por detrás. Verse despreocupado y sin nada que ocultar era la mejor opción en ese momento.

— Parece que es todo 

—comentó el Auror de cabello rizado y piel enrojecida de sol. Lucius le sonrió.

— En ese caso, vamos al despacho, una copa de Whisky nos caerá bien —comentó controlando la situación. Los Aurores parecieron relamerse los labios ante la idea.

El recorrido al despacho fue corto pero desagradable, Draco realmente odiaba tener que mostrarse amable con esos magos de cuarta que además de no ser de su clase, no tenían modales. El graciosito tuvo la desfachatez de carraspear y escupir sobre el mármol de la sala. Draco cerró los ojos intentando contener el asco y la furia de tal atrevimiento, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo continuo caminando. Ya llegarían tiempos mejores y a ese Auror aborrecible lo haría tragarse su burla y ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Su madre se despidió amablemente de ellos agradeciéndoles su visita y disculpándose argumentando que debía vigilar la preparación de la cena. Sonó tan convincente que Draco estuvo punto de creer que ella de verdad se metería a la cocina por primera vez en su vida, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Eso jamás pasaría, jamás. Una cosa era que adorara enviarle bocadillos a Hogwarts para consentirlo y otra muy diferente que tuviera la remota idea de cómo se preparaban, para eso estaban los elfos. Era una lástima que solo les quedara uno.

Inseguro de si debía retirarse también, miró a su padre en busca de alguna señal. Lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta del despacho, abrirla y permitir el paso a los Aurores, que a punto estaban de frotarse las manos saboreando con anticipación el whisky y las demás muestras de agradecimiento que estaban seguros los Malfoy les darían.

Su padre lo miró autoritario, casi sintió que le decía —_qué demonios esperas para entrar_— y el siempre obediente, entró al despacho con la seguridad de un Malfoy aunque sintiera que sus rodillas temblaran por el nerviosismo, si se olvidaba de Potter herido en su habitación, el imbécil podría simplemente desaparecer, tal vez hasta dejar de existir.

Se acomodó en el sofá de piel de dragón cruzando las piernas de manera despreocupada, los Aurores de inmediato tomaron asiento en un sofá frente a él, quedando su padre en el sillón entre él y los Aurores. Con una tronar de dedos de su padre el elfo apareció y sin preguntar se encaminó hacia el bar, haciendo levitar una botella de muy buen aspecto, junto con unos vasos obviamente de fino cristal, que una vez servidos, levitó hacia los invitados, tras ellos los de Draco y su padre llegaron hasta sus manos suavemente. El elfo desapareció tras una profunda reverencia dirigida a los Aurores.

— Tienen una casa hermosa —comentó para iniciar conversación el Auror de cabellos rizados, después de saborear sonoramente su bebida. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre una "casa" y una Mansión, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo ocultando una sonrisa, su padre asintió agradeciendo el comentario y también bebió.

— Fue construida por mi padre como un regalo para mi madre cuando supo sobre su embarazo —comentó orgulloso.

— Que suerte tienen algunos, yo ni si quiera ser el nombre de mi padre —comentó el Auror de piel centrina sonriendo descarado. Draco no dudo de su palabra, al contrario, se convenció de que debía ser hijo de un asqueroso muggle.

— Es una lástima —dijo Lucius casi sonando irónico — pero nunca es tarde para tener un golpe de suerte, ¿cierto? —sonrió hacia ellos insinuando sus intenciones. Ambos se removieron impacientes. Elevó su vaso mostrándoselo a ambos hombres mientras les dirigía una penetrante mirada encontrando en la actitud nerviosa de ellos. Justo lo que él deseaba. Ambición, bendita palabra que acompañada de pobreza en esos hombres, se traducía en libertad para él. Sonrió satisfecho y acabó con el contenido de su vaso de un trago.

— Esperamos tenerlo pronto —dijo el de cabellos rizados, sonriente y el otro asintió frenéticamente, alzando ambos sus bebidas, brindando en aceptación. Draco los acompañó con un sorbo más.

Lucius se puso de pie encaminándose hacia un retrato que colgaba en la pared frente a él —El fue mi padre, Abraxas Malfoy —les comentó a los Aurores que se habían puesto de pie junto a él como si un resorte les hubiera impulsado.

— Se cuentan cosas asombrosas sobre él, sobre todo sobre su gran generosidad —comentó el de cabellos rizados. El hombre en el cuadro fingió dormir para no tener que mostrarse amable con ellos.

Mientras, Draco se preguntaba si sería prudente ponerse de pie junto a su padre. Lo vio mover por lo bajo una de sus manos señalándole hacia el escritorio donde un voluptuoso saco de monedas estaba colocado sobre una carpeta negra en piel. Entendió el mensaje, aun cuando no entendió lo que pretendía su padre pidiéndole a el que lo tomara. Probablemente quería que todo luciera natural y decir algo como —_¡Oh vaya! Draco, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?, seguro debe pertenecer a los señores Aurores_— para luego entregárselos.

Se puso en pie pesadamente, caminó hacia el escritorio y al tomar el saco, notó lo generosamente lleno que estaba. Con la otra mano tomó la carpeta abriéndola solo para cerciorarse que contenía títulos de propiedad muggles. Sonrió. Su padre en verdad quería asegurarse que los Aurores quedaran deslumbrados e incapaces de negarse al soborno.

Le sorprendió cuando su padre se disculpó amablemente con ir al servicio y él se quedo allí en medio del despacho con la culpa y el tesoro a cuestas.

Lo vio salir y dirigirle la misma mirada de —_qué demonios esperas para actuar_— no logró evitar que sus ojos se abrieran cual galeones.

Respiró profundo y después carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos hombres e intentando estar a la altura de las circunstancias —Me gustaría entregarles esto como agradecimiento por su visita. Mi familia y yo estamos seguros de que contamos con su apoyo incondicional— había visto a su padre hacer lo mismo decenas de veces y la sensación de poder que lo inundó, fue una experiencia única.

Los Aurores abrieron mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo pesado del bulto al recibirlo ambos entre sus manos como si el tocarlo hiciera todo más real. Abrieron el saco y sus ojos brillaron, seguramente al percatarse de que todas las monedas de ahí dentro, eran de oro puro.

— ¡Oh, claro Señor Malfoy!, nosotros haremos constar que su casa está completamente libre de objetos tenebrosos tal como afirmaron y por supuesto, dejaremos muy en claro lo amables que han sido con nosotros los representantes del Ministerio, y lo dispuestos que están a cooperar en la investigación que se realiza para desenmascarar a todos los implicados en el allanamiento que se hizo a su hermosa casa. Para todos en el Ministerio resulta obvio que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue él quien invadió su propiedad e instaló aquí un cuartel general tomando a su apreciable familia y a usted como rehenes. Ya tenemos testigos que ratifican los hechos.

— Por supuesto —dijo Draco sonriente— Exactamente así fue como paso, me alegra que se haga justicia, porque aun nos encontramos indignados de que nuestro buen nombre se vea mezclado con el de saqueadores, locos y gigantes que eran la clase de gente que apoyaba a ese mago.

— A muchos consta, señor Malfoy, que antes de derrotar a Quien-usted-sabe el mismo señor Potter mencionó que había sido una varita que le pertenecía a usted, la que portaba en ese momento. Eso demuestra más que cualquier cosa su apoyo incondicional hacia la causa.

— Absolutamente —corroboró Draco con gentileza.

— No se preocupe por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de concertarles una cita con varios miembros del Wizengamot que están dispuesto a apoyarlos durante las juntas de Consejo, y dada la generosidad que nos han demostrado, casi puedo jurar que no serán citados a declarar más que para ofrecer información sobre los culpables de invadir su propiedad, a ellos nadie les creerá, no son nadie, no tienen nada que ofrecer, su palabra no vale nada, mientras que la de usted y su familia "vale oro" —aseguró el Auror de cabellos rizados que era quien se había encargado de llevar la conversación.

— Propongo un brindis por eso —invitó Draco como todo un buen anfitrión y tras tronar los dedos, el elfo se encargó de repartir bebidas para todos.

Lucius no tardó en volver con su pose elegante. En el momento que lo vieron entrar los Aurores ya dejaban sus copas vacías sobre la mesa de centro, comenzando a despedirse. Ya tenían lo que querían y no pensaban esperar a que esa familia cambiara de opinión y de tácticas de convencimiento.

Narcisa los alcanzó en la sala, con el elfo a su lado cargando una enorme tarta que entregó a los Aurores —Ha sido un placer que nos hayan visitado, serán bienvenidos para tomar el té con nosotros cuando gusten y no duden en traer a sus familias, me encantan los niños —aseguró ella mostrando una suave sonrisa.

Ambos hombres agradecieron el gesto de amabilidad de la señora de la casa. Tomando camino hacia la puerta principal, los Malfoy los acompañaron reiterándoles la invitación a volver, una vez en puerta los vieron caminar por el jardín de manera apresurada.

— Le has puesto veneno madre? —preguntó Draco aun sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano elevada de los Aurores.

— Tuve la intención, pero consideré que no sería prudente tomando en cuenta que seriamos los inmediatos sospechosos.

— Es una lástima —se quejó Draco.

— ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con ellos? —le preguntó Lucius mirando hacia el jardín.

— En absoluto, cooperaran en todo. La cita con miembros del Wizengamot será concertada por ellos, eso nos ahorrara muchos problemas —se quedó pensativo un instante mirando como sus glamorosos pavo reales albinos caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín— ¿Por qué no me informaste que yo les entregaría su "recompensa"?

— No lo tenía previsto, pero cuando uno de ellos mencionó la generosidad de tu abuelo me di cuenta que no era adecuado que recibieran nada de mí. Sin son sometidos a un interrogatorio en el Ministerio una vez que se muestren a nuestro favor, todos sospecharan que les di algo a cambio, pero ni con Veritaserum podrán escucharlos decir que los soborné, porque, como sabes, yo no les he dado nada y nadie sospechara de mi joven hijo, por supuesto.

— Muy ingenioso —dijo Draco colocando una amplia sonrisa. Confiaba en que su padre los sacaría adelante al precio que fuera necesario, y una vez más, se demostraba que estaba en lo correcto.

Los Aurores llegaron hasta el portón desde el cual se despidieron con aspavientos, Lucius asintió elegantemente a manera de despedida tomando a Narcisa del brazo guiándola hacia el interior de la Mansión. Draco miró pensativo hacia los querubines esculpidos que despreocupadamente mixionaban sobre la fuente. Un día no muy lejano se convertiría en el señor de la casa y sobornar personas sería una actividad frecuente, no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera, pero no podía negarse así mismo que la sensación de poder que había experimentado era agradable, más que nunca, debía encerrar su emociones y sus temores en la coraza necesaria para convertirse en todo un Malfoy.

Una vez dentro de la Mansión, Draco se esforzó para que sus padres no notaran nada extraño en su actitud, nuevamente pensaba en quien estaba herido en su habitación. Tenía el temor de que si se enteraban de lo que había pasado en realidad todo empeoraría, Potter de ninguna manera era la persona favorita de su padre.

La cena transcurrió en un tenso silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los Malfoy se dedicaron a degustar sus alimentos lentamente con solo el murmullo de los cubiertos sonando.

— ¿Está todo bien, Draco? —le preguntó su padre notando que desde hacia varios minutos solo removía los vegetales en su plato.

— Ha sido un día agotador. Ser un squib no es tan agradable como piensas —se quejó reprochando en cierta manera el tener que ser el único que hacía labores pesadas.

— No eres un squib Draco, ninguno de nosotros lo es — le dijo su padre con ira reprimida —no vuelvas a insinuarlo siquiera.

— Parezco uno —insistió frustrado.

— No es así. A pesar de no tener una varita, la magia sigue corriendo por tus venas como siempre. Naciste siendo un mago y así morirás. Nunca permitas que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te haga creer lo contrario. Es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Draco resopló molesto provocando que el cabello que caía sobre su frente flotara durante unos instantes. Asintió no muy convencido —¿Puedo retirarme?, no me siento con mas apetito —su padre le contestó apenas moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente de manera ausente.

Besó a su madre en la frente, dirigió un asentimiento a su padre y avanzó mostrando una pose de seguridad muy alejada de sus verdaderas emociones.

Parado frente a la puerta de su habitación sintió sus temores volver. Tenía que deshacerse del jodido Potter, debía encontrar alguna manera de sacarlo de ahí sin que el mismo, cara rajada, se diera cuenta. El problema era como, sus padre estaban en el comedor, muy cerca de la sala, era la única salida y lograrían verlo, no había manera de pasar desapercibido y sin magia, no podía levitarlo por la ventana, mucho menos llevárselo mediante aparición.

Escuchar a sus padres charlando en la sala le hizo distraer sus pensamientos. Sintiendo un 

escalofrió de temor recorrer su espina dorsal, se metió a su habitación tras girar el pomo sigilosamente mirando hacia el pasillo como si quisiera resguardarse de algún peligro, cerró cuidadosamente evitando hacer ningún ruido.

Su habitación lucía impecable y vacía.

- o - D & H - o -

Una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo devolviéndole la conciencia lentamente. Gimió de manera apenas audible removiéndose instintivamente. El dolor se agravó haciéndolo consciente de que se encontraba tendido en algún lugar.

Los recuerdos empezaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. El funeral, Ginny retomando su noviazgo con Dean, su salida abrupta de la Madriguera, la casa de Sirius hecha un desastre, el ojo de Moody en medio de la cama, su aparición en un lugar desconocido, su recorrido por un pasillo, un objeto pesado cayendo sobre sí, todos como imágenes en cámara lenta.

¿Qué había pasado? él había escuchado voces, ¿acaso nadie lo había visto y estaba aun bajo aquel objeto? Levantó una de sus manos tratando de tantear el espacio sobre él. No, ahí no había nada. Elevó la otra mano para recorrer mayor espacio a pesar del dolor que le causaba cada movimiento. Definitivamente no había nada sobre él, no sentía ningún peso sobre sí ¿Qué habría pasado?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos para intentar reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba ¿Había sido acaso un mal sueño?, ¿se habría quedado dormido en la cama de Sirus?, ¿o tal vez todo eso lo había soñado y aun se encontraba en Hogwarts recuperándose del cansancio tras la batalla? Eso explicaría lo dolorido que se sentía.

A pesar del dolor, se esforzó por incorporarse. Al elevar la cabeza algo lo rozó obligándolo a tenderse nuevamente permaneciendo inmóvil y a espera de cualquier señal de peligro. Fue consciente de un murmullo lejano de agua cayendo, ¿estaría cerca de un rio o una fuente? Agudizó la vista tratando de distinguir que era las formas que notaba sobre él, sombras extrañas pero completamente inmóviles.

Cuidadosamente volvió a elevar su cabeza llevando la mano por delante para tocar lo que lo había rozado la primera vez, era suave como ¿tela?, recorrió la cadera para quedar sentado y poder palpar mejor. Seguro que eran telas ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Removió las telas escuchando un agudo sonido metálico.

— ¿Ganchos? —preguntó al aire en un susurro ¿qué demonios hacia ahí?, ¡eso era un armario!, ¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí?, sonrió entre aliviado y confundido. Con ambas manos trato de impulsarse desde la superficie sobre la que se encontraba para ponerse de pie, eso dolía, pero al menos le confirmaba que se encontraba todavía en una pieza —lastimado, pero al menos completo_—_ pensó intentando reconfortarse.

Quien quiera que lo hubiera llevado hasta ahí no podía estar de su lado, porque si así fuera, habría despertado mientras curaban sus heridas sobre una mullida cama, pero tampoco podía ser un enemigo, porque un enemigo lo habría matado inmediatamente. Nadie que le odiara tanto como los Mortífagos lo hacían, habría desperdiciado una oportunidad así. Pero ¿quién era y a qué bando pertenecía? ¿Y por qué esconderlo?, ¿acaso corría peligro en ese lugar?, ¿había 

alguien, tratando de ayudarlo?, ¿un elfo, tal vez? Eso podía ser. Un elfo que lo había tratado de ocultar de sus amos ¿Dobby? No, el no. Le constaba que lamentablemente había muerto.

Parado dificultosamente por el reducido espacio en la parte superior del armario, tanteó sus bolsillos buscando su varita, sintiéndose terriblemente angustiado al percatarse de que no la llevaba consigo. Quien le había ayudado se la había quitado, tal vez para evitar ser atacado por sorpresa. No lo culpaba, el habría hecho lo mismo.

Consciente de que podía encontrarse en la guarida de Mortífagos hambrientos de venganza, adolorido y sin varita, se aventuró a salir, su coraje y valor como únicos compañeros. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, la sensación de libertad que lo invadió fue más poderosa que toda su angustia, había salido del armario.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido, espero saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo.

Hasta ahora he contestado todos los Reviews que me mandaron logeados, pero los que no, seran debidamente agradecidos en mi "LJ" (al final de la semana) que pueden encontrar dentro de mi profile... seria genial que se pasen por ahi quienes no me pusieron ni email, ni logearon.

Solamar: ¿En serio creias que me podria olvidar de ti?... De ninguna manera linda, no en vano la compra de tantos teclados ;) ... pasate por mi LJ

Besos a todas/todos... fue muy emocionante irles conociendo a traves de sus comentarios... cuando gusten.. aqui estoy !! :D


	3. 3 Equivocaciones

**Este Fic es Slash Harry/Draco, Contiene spoilers, Los personajes no me pertenecen ni persigo fines de lucro al escribir sobre ellos.**

Vaya... al fin puedo publicar este capitulo y todo es gracias a mi linda amiga Jhowhe que como siempre ha estado motivandome ya que mi tiempo libre es escaso y sin su "mano dura" no podria organizar mis prioridades : D además de que realmente betea los capitulos con una rapidez admirable.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras !!

* * *

**La Snitch Heredada**

(Dunkle Hexe)

**Beta:**

Jhowhe

**Equivocaciones**

* * *

.

Se sorprendió al encontrar frente a él una habitación muy recargada y ordenada que hacía perfectamente juego con el sentido de pulcritud que tenía el lugar donde recordaba haber aparecido.

Contuvo el aliento cuando su mirada dio justo con el escritorio frente a la cama. Ahí había libros, casi todos se le hacían conocidos, eran los mismos que él había usado durante su época de estudiante e incluso había libros que ya no había comprado por que eran para el último curso. Quienquiera que fuera el que ocupaba esa habitación estudiaba en Hogwarts, no le cabía duda de ello.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta el escritorio tomando lentamente el libro del final de la pila, era de pociones avanzadas. Lo abrió pasando cuidadosamente las primeras hojas en un intento por descubrir si en ellas estaba plasmado el nombre de su propietario. Al ver que no decía nada se paso hasta el final, ahí en la última página, había un dibujo hecho a mano, se trataba de un escudo de Slytherin encerrado entre barrotes con dementores flotando macabramente a su alrededor. Harry se preguntó si el libro pertenecería a alguien que odiaba a los Slytherin, sin embargo antes de ponerse a reflexionar sobre quien podría ser el poseedor del libro, se vio distraído al escuchar que el murmullo del agua cesaba haciéndole notar, hasta ese momento, que lo que lo provocaba había estado más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron peligrosamente cuando al girarse descubrió una puerta al lado del armario abriéndose con un chirriar muy suave.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que tenía en un momento como ese para no ser descubierto. La primera que fue a su mente, era lanzarse hacia el costado de la cama que lo ocultaría perfectamente de quien estuviera tras la puerta. El problema era que si esa persona caminaba hasta el escritorio lo descubriría fácilmente. Salir corriendo de la habitación en cambio, parecía hacerse cada vez mas tentador, si como empezaba a sospechar, tras aquella puerta se encontraba una ducha, quien estuviera en ella no lo seguiría al no haberse enterado nunca de su presencia. Sin embargo lo que lo mantuvo con los pies pegados al piso fue la necesidad de saber de quién se trataba, sumándole además, el hecho de que si en verdad se encontraba entre Mortífagos no lograría salvar el pellejo afuera, adentro en cambio podría encontrarse cara a cara con quien le había ayudado y muy seguramente salvado, eso suponiendo que fuera una persona por que si quien lo había ayudado en verdad era un elfo, entonces le estaría destinando a un terrible castigo auto—impuesto, mas las torturas que sus amos le propinaran por haberles engañado.

La puerta se abrió por completo, haciéndolo contener la respiración.

— Merlín… —exclamó entre dientes impresionado. Se trataba de un chico que mirando hacia su cintura, intentaba anudarse correctamente una bata de baño. Su piel lucía pálida en extremo, su cabello claro pero húmedo caía en catarata sobre su rostro por la postura. Lo preocupante en ese aparentemente inofensivo chico era que efectivamente lo conocía, tal como había creído al ver los libros, se trataba de alguien que había estudiado en Hogwarts, aunque definitivamente el no era alguien que odiara a los Slytherin. Era de hecho, la persona más orgullosa de ser un Slytherin que conocía, era Malfoy y eso, solo podía significar una cosa, se encontraba en su Mansión, donde seguramente sus padres también estaban, Lucius Malfoy quien lo odiaba y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de matarlo.

Lo peor era que si algo le ocurría, sus amigos jamás se enterarían de adonde había ido al salir de la Madriguera y nadie pagaría por su asesinato. Ni soñar con que pudiera contar con un funeral, probablemente su cadáver jamás sería encontrado.

Al elevar el rostro, Draco se paró en seco con el corazón latiéndole rápida y furiosamente, en su estomago se instaló un peso inevitable. Potter había reaccionado. ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Porque, en nombre de todas las Criaturas Mágicas, no se había quedado donde él lo había dejado? No, claro que no, ¡al maldito se le ocurría despertar con el único propósito de joderle la vida!

Tal vez darse una ducha antes de buscar una solución al problema no había sido buena idea, pero ¿qué jodidos podía haber hecho si sus padres estaban en la estancia conversando tan tranquilamente?, ¿pasarlo a su cama y llenarla de sus virus medio muggles?, ¿curarle las heridas?, ¿guardarle algo de cena?, ¡já!, ni volviendo a nacer, prefería convertirse en una nena que ser un lambiscón con su Majestad Potter, Héroe de todos los idiotas.

El enojo lo cegó marcándose en su rostro como una sombra, avanzó a zancadas hasta Potter apuntándole hacia el pecho peligrosamente con el dedo índice —¿Qué demonios crees que haces paseándote por mi habitación? —le recriminó entre dientes no muy consciente de estarle hablando a alguien que en realidad no sabía de su ayuda.

Harry se tensó, ¿cómo era que Malfoy no estaba asombrado por su presencia, sino molesto?, ¿acaso el lo había ayudado?, ¿Malfoy?, no, era imposible. Definitivamente Malfoy no era del tipo de magos que iban por ahí arriesgando el pellejo para salvar a alguien más y menos a él. Si Malfoy lo hubiera encontrado lo habría llevado hasta Lucius sin dudar, mas aun tratándose de una trampa que él y su familia le habían tendido. Tal vez... quien lo había ayudado había colocado sobre él un hechizo Glamour y Malfoy lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, se miró las manos ansiosamente...

No, no estaba hechizado según lo designaban las letras en el dorso de su mano aun estaba destinado a no decir mentiras.

— ¿Tu sabes quién soy? —le preguntó Harry todavía confundido e intentando encontrar una buena explicación a que Malfoy lo estuviera tratando de esa manera. Si bien era cierto que no estaba siendo amable si era desconcertante que no estuviera tratando de atacarlo como era lógico entre dos enemigos jurados.

El rostro de Draco mostró sorpresa para después iluminarse casi sintiéndose optimista. Potter desmemoriado y sin varita no representaba ninguna amenaza —¡Por las jodidas Barbas de Merlín, Potter! ¿No sabes quién eres?— Tal vez era su desesperación por encontrar una manera de sacar a Potter de su casa cuanto antes sin enfrascarse primero en una pelea con él o tal vez su inexperiencia en golpes contusos lo que lo llevo a convencerse de que realmente Potter podía haber perdido la memoria. Lo cierto era que de momento no estaba seguro si eso representaba más un problema que una oportunidad.

Harry se quedó mudo, Malfoy le había entendido mal, el muy idiota le había entendido mal. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a él aclarándole la situación o fingir amnesia? Era difícil decidirlo, porque él no era ningún cobarde, el podía enfrentar a Malfoy aunque se tuviera que defender de el lanzándole libros sobre la cabeza y además no le gustaba hacerse el tonto, aunque dadas las circunstancias, guardar un poco ese valor Gryffindor suyo podría ser útil para volver a casa cuanto antes. Necesitaba dormir, pensar, superar lo de Fred, entender la actitud de Ginny y tal vez pensar en lo que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento.

De Malfoy y las intenciones de su familia para dejarle aquel recuerdo de Moody se ocuparía después, al menos después de verificar concienzudamente que no tenía nada roto en su cuerpo. Los Malfoy de cualquier manera ya tenían bastantes cargos en su contra, uno más no significaría nada, más aún cuando había muchas probabilidades de que el ojo hubiera sido dejado antes de la batalla —No… y… tú ¿si sabes quién soy?— preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al fingir.

— Por supuesto que lo sé —contestó Draco con un deje de superioridad en el rostro— ¡Eres un idiota entrometido que lo único que busca es complicarme la existencia!

¿Complicarle la existencia?, ¿Pero que se había creído ese hurón engreído? Si era él, ¡él quien se había metido en líos por culpa de él y su familia que no dejaban de causarle problemas!

Apretó los puños intentando contener su ira contra el imbécil de Malfoy. Estuvo a punto de contestarle con palabras hirientes pero se controló, se mantuvo callado mirándolo fijamente, si tuviera su varita consigo le leería la mente para descubrir sus intenciones y sin duda le lanzaría un par de hechizos que le dejaran esa bocota suya cerrada para siempre. Sin ella en cambio, no podía más que mantenerse alerta.

— Merlín… —exclamó Draco— es verdad que no sabes quién eres. Si lo supieras ya estarías actuando como un salvaje… ¿que se supone que voy a hacer ahora contigo?, necesito sacarte de aquí cuanto antes sin que me descubran ¡Salazar ayúdame y desaparécelo! —rogó mirando hacia el techo con desesperación, hablando sobre Potter como si él no estuviera ahí escuchándolo.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron, entonces si era Malfoy quien lo había ayudado, ¿cómo era posible?, jamás había creído que Malfoy fuera capaz de realizar actos de nobleza, porque ¿de qué otra manera podría explicarse que quisiera sacarlo de ahí en lugar de entregarlo?

Era increíble que Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse por alguien más. No, pensándolo bien si podía creerlo, incluso lo había visto el mismo, ahí entre las llamas ardientes arrastrando a su amigo para salvarle la vida, luchando por sobrevivir pero dispuesto a todo por no dejar a su amigo morir calcinado, sin una sola posibilidad de triunfo pero aforrándose a lo único que le quedaba, esperanza.

¿Cómo era posible entonces, que la mayoría del tiempo se portara como un imbécil si en un momento crucial como aquel había demostrado lo mucho que apreciaba a su amigo? más aun, había dejado claro que valoraba la vida por sí misma. Tal vez por eso lo había ayudado por que no quería verlo morir en manos de su padre, cualesquiera que hubieran sido sus motivos lo que había hecho era noble.

No le quedaba otra opción que seguir haciéndose el tonto, mientras pensaba en un buen plan para salir de esa casa lo más entero posible, ya bastante tenía con las heridas de la batalla como para resultar herido. Estaba harto de las pociones curativas y la enfermería.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Harry con inocencia fingida preguntándose si Malfoy le confesaría su verdadero identidad, tal vez podría sacarle algo de información sobre quien había dejado el ojo en su casa y con qué intenciones.

— Mira Potter, no es momento de ponerse impertinente ¿entendido? —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una clara señal de enfado sosteniendo su mirada intimidante sobre Harry. Que ganas tenía de hacerle saber unas cuantas verdades a ese inepto cara rajada, pero no era una buena idea así sin saber que era lo que le convenía mas de momento, al menos no le causaría problemas. Tampoco quería enfrascarse en un duelo con él mientras la Sala se quedaba vacía y libre para pasar desapercibidos por ella. El problema sería lo que haría Potter una vez fuera de la Mansión, si había olvidado incluso su condición de mago, podría perderse y hasta convertirse en un vagabundo hasta morir. No era tan malo, después de todo no se le echaría mucho de menos — Necesito silencio para pensar y tu Potter junto con tu parloteo no me lo permiten. Siempre tan impertinente y desagradable —se quejó dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama con frustración en un vano intento por concentrarse, ¿sabría alguno de los idiotas que se decían sus amigos que estaba ahí?, ¿lo habrían planeado ellos?

Harry no cabía en su indignación. Que exagerado era Malfoy, una verdadera Reina del Drama. ¿Cómo era posible que se quejara de ser molestado, cuando el apenas y había hablado?, lo mejor sería buscar una solución por sí mismo, porque si se quedaba a esperar a que Malfoy tuviera una idea se haría viejo dentro de esa habitación.

Avanzó lentamente por la habitación intentando parecer distraído como si su única intención fuera observar el lugar, vio a Malfoy cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos mientras mascullaba palabras ininteligibles para él.

Esa fue la señal que tomó como oportunidad para escapar. Se escurrió en dos pasos hacia la puerta tomando el pomo en un rápido movimiento, con un giro y un jalón desesperados, la abrió, no encontró tras ella la libertad que deseaba. Lo que encontró frente a él fue a Lucius Malfoy, con el puño elevado hacia la puerta con intención de tocar, su rostro tornándose de confundido a furioso, enrojeciéndose a tal grado que parecía que explotaría.

Harry con su capacidad de hablar e incluso de pensar paralizadas por la sorpresa, lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzar la puerta en contrario para cerrarla tan rápido como la había abierto, pasando el seguro de un tirón, una vez cerrada su corazón recupero con creces su capacidad de movimiento latiendo furiosamente contra su pecho como si pretendiera salirse de ahí con tal de no averiguar cómo les iría con Lucius Malfoy tras la puerta.

Giró su vista hacia Malfoy y lo encontró boquiabierto mirando hacia la puerta, con el rostro más pálido de lo posible, quiso disculparse con él, había recibido su ayuda y a cambio lo metía en problemas.

Malfoy llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro de nuevo negándose a aceptar la realidad —Mierda, mierda, mierda— empezó a mascullar desesperado. De pronto comenzó a descubrirse el rostro lentamente mirando a Harry con creciente ira. Elevó un dedo hacia el de manera acusadora, Harry se sobrecogió deseando tener su varita en ese instante, de Malfoy podía defenderse, pero no de su padre, el si no se andaría con juegos ni oportunidades.

Draco abrió la boca para soltar una retahíla de hirientes palabras contra el imbécil de Potter que no paraba de ocasionarle un problema tras otro en apenas un par de horas, pero antes de lograrlo, un bramido furioso detrás de la puerta lo sobresaltó.

— ¡Potter! —bramó su padre no llamándolo sino escupiendo el nombre con odio. Un golpe seco se escuchó tras la puerta— ¡Potter! —volvió a gritar esta vez mucho más alto, su voz se escuchaba histérica. Draco se paralizó tragándose todas las palabras agolpadas en su garganta, mas golpes comenzaron a resonar haciendo a la puerta vibrar peligrosamente. Vio a Potter dar algunos pasos hacia atrás tan asustado como él.

— Draco, abre ahora mismo —le ordenó la voz de su padre moderando su tono de voz forzadamente, sonaba autoritario y muy molesto, tal vez si le abría y le explicaba todo podría convencerlo de que dejándolo ir ganaban mas, tal vez después hasta se reirán juntos cuando le contara la cara de terror que había puesto el cara rajada al escucharlo gritar.

No, no podía engañarse, lo veía muy difícil. Su padre en verdad odiaba al cara rajada y no lo culpaba, claro, pero él no podía dejar que lo mataran, era una necesidad de protegerlo que lo superaba, que le impedía dañarlo el mismo. No sabía si era remordimiento por lo mucho que su familia lo había jodido o agradecimiento al deberle la vida, pero no podía dejarlo a merced de su padre en ese estado cataclísmico. Debía salir y explicarle todo a su padre hasta calmarlo y ya después lo dejaría entrar a arreglar cuentas con Potter, si, seguro su padre encontraría la manera de sacarle la verdad sobre su intromisión a su Mansión. El cara rajada la iba a pasar muy mal y eso lo complacía.

Los segundos que Draco tomó en ponerse en pie parecían haber desatado la furia de Lucius, que soltó una patada contra la puerta —¡Draco, tienes dos segundos para salir de ahí y explicarme que rayos está haciendo Potter en nuestra casa y porque demonios está encerrado contigo en tu habitación!— exigió Lucius a gritos totalmente enloquecido.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco ¿cómo que encerrado con él? ¿Pero qué jodidos era lo que su padre se estaba imaginando? —No, ¡mierda!— exclamó horrorizado ante la sola idea de que su padre creyera aunque fuera remotamente que él y Potter tenían alguna especie de "contacto"

No, tenía que salir cuanto antes y explicarle todo porque esa situación se estaba saliendo de control a pasos agigantados.

Caminó con firmeza hasta la puerta pasando frente a Potter sin siquiera mirarlo en un intento por auto-convencerse de que lograría poner todo en orden en cuanto le explicara a su padre la situación, el no era culpable de nada, solo había querido proteger a su familia.

Justo cuando colocaba su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta un nuevo golpe lo sobresalto —¡Draco, sal ahora mismo!— siseó su padre amenazante demostrando que su paciencia había sobrepasado el límite.

Draco quitó el seguro y giró el pomo casi temblando, la firmeza que instantes atrás había surgido en el, estaba esfumándose a torrenciales ante la exigencia de su padre, lo conocía de sobra como para no saber lo irracional que se comportaba cuando estaba furioso. Abrió la puerta lentamente escuchando a su padre alejarse de ella.

— Padre, déjame explicarte todo —sugirió Draco, sintiendo sus piernas sin fuerza, su padre no parecía estar entendiendo sus palabras, sino enojándose más con solo mirarlo.

Lucius arremetió contra Draco sin escucharlo, cegado por la ira, odiándolo en ese instante por haberle traicionado de la peor manera jamás imaginada.

Draco había sido lazando al piso de un solo golpe dirigido hacia su rostro. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ambos.

Draco permaneció varios segundos, inmóvil mirando atónito hacia su padre. Lo había golpeado, por Merlín, lo había golpeado. Su padre jamás lo había golpeado antes, su mundo cayéndose en pedazos. Hasta hacía unas horas creía que ya había perdido lo mas importante en su vida, su orgullo, su renombre, su futuro, incluso había temido que podría perder mas, su fortuna, su casa, tal vez hasta su libertad, pero jamás a su padre, jamás, porque él lo amaba por encima de todo, se sabía su hijo, su único heredero, y aunque lo único que estaba heredando de momento era su apellido, uno que lo condenaba a ser mirado siempre como un criminal, era suyo, era la representación escrita de su abolengo, era el resultado de ser familia, pero en ese momento tirado en el piso todo su orgullo familiar se había reducido a nada.

Si el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta no hubiera estado ahí, le habría explicado todo, incluso le habría exigido que se disculpara, pero no podía estaba totalmente paralizado. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas, demasiado dolor guardado, demasiada frustración acumulada, demasiado temor del futuro como para querer enfrentarlo.

En shock como se encontraba, intentó ponerse de pie cubriendo el lado golpeado de su rostro con la palma abierta no siendo muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mareado, asqueado, prestando poca atención a Potter que se había lanzado furioso contra su padre, evitando que se acercara mas a él, tal vez temiendo que le causara daño.

En medio de la bruma en la que se había sumergido su cerebro, logró pensar que quizás para Potter había diferencias entre ser enemigos que sentían desprecio mutuo, con presenciar como lastimaban a ese enemigo frente a sus narices y no intervenir, siempre creyó que por algo el cara rajada era Gryffindor, era considerado valiente y por algo era un Héroe. Ahora le constaba porque yo no era la primera vez que lo salvaba, pero si la primera que lo hacía sin que su vida estuviera realmente en riesgo y sobre todo, lo estaba defendiendo de su propio padre, algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

— ¡No me toques asqueroso mestizo! —sentenció Lucius envuelto en cólera frenando a Harry con tan solo sostenerlo de ambos hombros, lastimándolo intensamente. Una vez que Harry se inmovilizó Lucius lo soltó mirándose las manos con asco— Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa y no vuelvas a poner un solo pie en ella, ¿me has escuchado? ¡Jamás vuelvas por aquí, porque te juro que si te vuelvo a ver rondándola o rodando a Draco engatusándolo con tus sucias intenciones, infectándolo de tus asquerosas manías muggles, te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré, con mis propias manos si es necesario, aun cuando tenga que ir a Azkaban por ello! ¡Lárgate maldito enfermo! —rugió Lucius.

Harry se encontraba mas confundido que nunca, eso era una locura ¿qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza a ese hombre?, ¿por qué había golpeado a Malfoy?, ¿Por qué creía que el tendría intenciones de volver?, ¿Por qué rayos pensaba que el intentaría contagiar de lo que fuera a Malfoy?, ¿Por qué lo estaba corriendo y no aprisionándolo como era lógico?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Qué no se suponía que debería querer matarlo ya y no después?

— Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por su enferma cabeza señor Malfoy, está completamente equivocado, exijo una exp… — antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Lucius lo había sujetado de la garganta elevándolo hasta hacerlo tocar el piso apenas con las puntas de sus pies, asfixiándolo.

— Tu a mí, no me exiges nada Potter —siseó Lucius pegando su rostro al de Harry con una mirada filosa con dagas— ¡Largo de aquí pervertido!

Harry se removió con fuerza intentando liberarse, tomando las manos de Lucius con las suyas para obligarlo a soltarlo notando que sus esfuerzos parecían vanos, ni quien entendiera a los Malfoy, primero que no lo tocara y ahora no lo soltaba, sin embargo Lucius lo soltó poco segundos después.

Recargado en la pared, Draco no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, su padre lo creía un jodido marica. ¡Que alguien lo pellizcara y lo despertara de esa horrible pesadilla! Un jodido marica, no, el mismo se enterraría un puñal en el corazón con tal de despertar. ¡Un jodido marica y no cualquiera, sino el jodido marica amante de Potter! Iba a vomitar, ahí mismo, que el elfo holgazán bueno para nada limpiara, el iba a vomitar y nada podría impedírselo.

— Tu, a tu habitación —le ordenó su padre en un rugido sobresaltándolo. No esperó a que se lo ordenara una segunda vez, se apresuró a meterse en ella, cerrando la puerta de un azotón. Corrió al baño desesperado hincándose frente al retrete para deshacerse de la revolución que amenazaba guerra dentro de su estómago, era un desastre, todo era un desastre, pero hablaría con su padre, y una vez aclarado todo, lo haría disculparse con él, por golpearlo, mas aun frente al mal nacido de Potter. Tendría que compensarlo con algo muy grande si quería volver a tener su respeto. Si, le pediría no, más bien, le exigiría que le suplicara perdón de rodillas por haberlo creído. ¡El maldito y jodido marica amante de Potter! Una arcada le hizo concentrarse solo en las necesidades de su cuerpo.

En cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, Lucius había tomado a Harry por la manga del suéter arrastrándolo por el pasillo y después escaleras debajo de manera brutal, impidiéndole soltarse. Confundido como se encontraba en un principio, había forcejeado con el intentando soltarse, pero al notar que lo estaba arrastrando hacia lo que parecía la estancia, había desistido. El cabrón lo estaba sacando de su casa, no se explicaba porque, pero lo estaba sacando y eso era lo importante. Si había enloquecido o había otros motivos lo averiguaría después, de momento, salir era la prioridad.

La estancia se le hizo conocida, lo mismo que el vestíbulo, ya había estado ahí. Sin embargo, parecían tener varios muebles diferentes a como los recordaba, en aquella ocasión no había puesto demasiada atención en el decorado, pero tenía la certeza de que algunas cosas lucían diferentes.

Pronto estuvieron atravesando la enorme puerta de entrada y bajando por unas enormes escaleras de piedra para después recorrer por un angosto sendero franqueado por setos cuidadosamente recortados a la izquierda y matorrales salvajes a la derecha. Las gravas que formaban el camino crujiendo a cada paso. El frío lo golpeó provocándole un ligero temblor. Miró hacia Lucius preguntándose si también le había afectado pero él se veía inmutable caminando con la mirada severa fija al frente concentrado al parecer, en deshacerse de él.

El gorjeo de unos animales lo distrajo, miró hacia el lugar de donde el ruido provenía tanto como el jaloneo de Lucius se lo permitió, a lo lejos un par de figuras fantasmales con forma de pavos revolvían sus alas con indignación.

Al estar a un par de metros de la salida, las imponentes rejas se abrieron sin ninguna orden, como si temieran que de no reaccionar pagarían las consecuencias.

Lucius se freno en el umbral, empujándolo con fuerza colocándole ambas manos sobre la espalda.

— Por tu propio bien espero que te haya quedado claro Potter. No vuelvas jamás por aquí y ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi hijo, ¡nunca! —sentenció Lucius que sin esperar por un respuesta se dio la media vuelta y avanzó por el jardín.

Harry vio la figura del mayor de los Malfoy perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras las rejas por si solas se cerraban. Su mente colapsó de pronto haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de gritar. Se sentía frustrado, no había podido hacer nada, no había sido capaz de aclarar su postura, porque él no tenía que ver nada con Malfoy y ni de lejos era gay, no había logrado descubrir por qué estaba en la Mansión y definitivamente no había logrado salir bien librado.

Todo era un fracaso y no tenía ni idea de cómo es que había llegado hasta esa situación.

Fue hasta entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer, en medio de la noche y sin varita?, hasta donde sabía la Mansión Malfoy se encontraba bastante lejos de Londres, inmensamente lejos, si mal no recordaba estaba ubicada en Wiltshire. Tendría que recorrer medio sur de Inglaterra a pie, si en coche tomaba más de 2 horas una distancia como esa, a pie le tomaría el resto de su vida, o al menos toda la noche. La mejor opción de momento podía ser conseguir llegar hasta la ciudad de Swindon donde había una conexión del tren de la First Great Western que salía de Bristol cada hora y que lo podría llevar hasta la estación de Paddington en Londres, desde donde de algún modo podría quizás llamar al Autobús noctámbulo y no le tomaría más de un cuarto de hora llevarlo hasta su casa en Grimmauld Place si lo tomaba cerca de la estación, tal vez en London St que no estaría tan circulada a esa hora.

Era una suerte que después de haber sido llevados a la Mansión por Greyback, Hermione se obsesionara con averiguar su ubicación, logrando únicamente conocer los medios de transporte muggle en Wiltshire cuando pensaron que sería buena idea raptar a Bellatrix para poder sacar la espada de Gryffindor de Gringotts, al menos sabía que ruta de tren debía localizar.

El problema que se presentaba en ese momento era saber exactamente donde estaba, para poder llegar hasta la Station Rd que era la calle donde se ubicaba la estación de trenes en Swindon, no había otra opción, era la única línea en el sur que viajaba hasta Londres.

Caminó lentamente hacia la única dirección posible, en línea recta contra las rejas, la brecha rodeada apenas de arbustos, al fondo algunos árboles poco frondosos se erguían, al llegar hasta ellos notó que en adelante el camino estaba franqueado por enormes bardas que lo oscurecían haciéndolo lucir tétrico. Sin embargo, se sintió motivado por que esas bardas solo podían significar una cosa, no estaba en medio de la nada, estaba en una ciudad, en un lugar poblado.

Siempre había creído que los Malfoy habían edificado su Mansión en algún lugar solitario, tal vez en algún tiempo lo había sido, quedaba claro que los efectos de la sobrepoblación afectaban hasta a los magos más renuentes a lo muggle. Era gracioso que odiándolos tanto, estuvieran rodeados de ellos.

La oscuridad se hizo menos densa cuando las paredes disminuyeron en tamaño. A lo lejos, el ruido de automóviles le llegó claro, frente a él una calle amplia le daba la bienvenida. Sonrió agradecido por su suerte, al menos ya no se preocuparía de todas las criaturas que se podía haber encontrado si hubiera estado en medio de un bosque.

La calle lucía amplia y solitaria, de ambos lados rodeada por enormes casas campiranas, seguramente la casa de descanso de gente adinerada. Coches estacionados en sus garajes, lámparas luminosas cortando de tanto en tanto la negrura de la noche.

Harry miraba a su alrededor consternado, buscando con la mirada algún transeúnte que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba.

De pronto se detuvo, la calle se dividía duplicando su angustia, sin embargo una esperanza se vislumbro cuando un ruidoso auto salía de la casa ubicada justo en la curva en la que él se había detenido para decidir su rumbo, corrió hacia el auto haciendo aspavientos para llamar la atención de conductor.

— ¡Hey, hey! —gritó mientras corría, notando que el auto se detenía justo antes de tomar la calle principal— Disculpa —empezó a decir respirando profundamente para tomar un poco de aire, la ventanilla del auto bajo lentamente— ¿me podrías decir que calle es esta? —preguntó notando que el conductor era un joven bien parecido de aspecto risueño.

— Claro cariño —le contestó el joven guiñándole el ojo —a ti te puedo decir hasta la clave de seguridad de mi casa, por si alguna vez quieres pasarte por ahí —sonrió ampliamente elevando ambas cejas en una clara invitación.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron casi al punto de desorbitarse —No, no, gracias —contestó inseguro— solo deseo ubicarme un poco, estoy, digamos, perdido —la expresión dolorida de Harry pareció ablandar al joven, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

— Verás —le dijo abriendo la portezuela del auto para salir— Todo esto es la Avenida Wiltshire —le aclaró señalando desde el lugar que Harry había recorrido hacia el fondo de la calle a la izquierda de la división— y termina ahí al fondo donde se cruza Ferndale Rd.

Harry rascó su cabeza intentando recordar en que ciudad del condado de Wiltshire había una calle con el mismo nombre, el joven pareció notar su desconcierto —Exactamente ¿qué lugar buscas cariño?— le preguntó colocándose un mano en la cintura.

— Bueno, veraz… intento llegar hasta la estación de trenes de Swindon, ¿está muy lejos? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta tratando de mantener algo de distancia.

— Nah, que va. Está apenas a unas cuantas calles —el rostro de Harry se iluminó, estaba cerca, realmente cerca de la estación.

— Es grandioso, ¿me puedes decir cómo llegar hasta allí? —el joven lo miró picadamente.

— Mira cariño, nosotros vamos hacia John Street así que nos queda de camino, ven sube, te pasamos a dejar —lo invitó abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

Harry no supo si simplemente declinar la invitación o definitivamente salir corriendo, estar siendo invitado por un hombre que insistía en llamarlo cariño, que prácticamente lo invitaba a su casa y ahora le ofrecía transportarlo era bastante aturdidor, pero si a eso se le sumaba el "nosotros" se convertía en algo aterrador —No, no, de ninguna manera, no es mi intención molestar, agradezco en verdad tu ayuda, pero creo que… caminaré— contestó nerviosamente.

Casi al instante la cabeza de otro joven se asomó desde la parte trasera del auto —Vamos Edward que estas asustándolo— le recriminó al joven — descuida lindura. Esta loca tiene aspecto de lobo hambriento pero es bastante inofensivo.

A Harry esas palabras no parecieron consolarlo en absoluto, al contrario, lo convencieron de que debía huir de ahí antes de que aparecieran mas de esos chicos.

— ¡Oh!, vamos lindura, que no mordemos —insistió el que estaba dentro del auto sonando de lo más divertido. El tal Edward lo empujó suavemente de la espalda metiéndolo al auto sonriente, sin siquiera esperar a saber su respuesta.

Una vez sentado, con la portezuela cerrándose en sus narices y la angustia reflejándose en su rostro se percató de que en el auto en realidad hacían un total de 5 pasajeros incluyéndolo.

— Me llamo Will —le dijo alegremente el que estaba a su lado tendiéndole la mano mientras movía la cabeza alegremente al compás de la animosa música que sonaba dentro —Y tu ¿cómo te llamas lindura?

— Harry —le tendió la mano con una sonrisa preocupada.

Mucho gusto Harry, ellos son Bastian —señalo con el pulgar hacia su izquierda, el chico mencionado asintió sonriendo con discreción— Andrew —señaló con el dedo índice doblando la muñeca peligrosamente hacia el frente. Andrew se giró colocándose de rodillas sobre el asiento musitando un "hola, hola, bonito" para después volverse a acomodar correctamente y seguir canturreando la canción que sonaba— y a Edward ya lo conociste.

— Claro —aseguró Edward, empezando a dar marcha al auto— pero cuando quieras podemos conocernos más… a fondo —le dijo mirando a través del retrovisor regalándole un nuevo guiño.

Harry se removió ligeramente incómodo, pero intentando lucir sonriente.

— ¿Estas de visita en la ciudad, lindura? —le preguntó Will muy en su papel de anfitrión de la noche.

— Eh, si, más o menos —contestó Harry, Will lo miró expectante— estaba en casa de un… compañero del… Colegio, pero pasó algo y… bueno… todo se complicó… de esos asuntos familiares bochornosos… y me marché de ahí… y nunca antes había estado aquí, no sabía muy bien hacia donde ir —contestó Harry hecho un embrollo.

— Claro —afirmó Will con tal seguridad que Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si realmente había comprendido sus palabras, porque sentía que ni el mismo se había entendido y tal vez si alguien se lo explicaba todo sería menos confuso.

— Siempre es un lio cuando uno es agarrado in fraganti por los suegros, que desconocen ser nuestros suegros, bonito —comentó Andrew en actitud filosófica.

— Oh, no, no —se apuró a negar Harry temiendo que estuvieran entendiendo mal el asunto— nosotros no somos esa clase de "amigos"… solo somos… compañeros.

— Si claro —canturreó Will— y yo soy Lady Di —todos pasamos por eso lindura, descuida, estas en confianza no tienes que fingir.

— No estoy fingiendo —contestó Harry rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente, no le molestaba que esos chicos fueran gay, nunca había tenido oportunidad de convivir con algún gay antes, pero parecían divertidos. Excepto si se empeñaban en insinuar que el también lo era, porque él no era gay, no tenia prejuicios sobre la homosexualidad, pero no lo era y punto.

— ¿Sabes cariño?, debes tener tus razones para no querer salir del armario, pero uno sabe esas cosas. Yo por ejemplo huelo a un Buga a kilómetros y brrrrr mejor poner distancia cariño.

— ¿Buga? —preguntó Harry confundido.

— Hetero —le aclaró Bastian arrugando ligeramente la nariz, aparentemente más concentrado en su teléfono móvil que en la conversación. Harry asintió consternadamente no entendiendo a ciencia cierta cuál era la relación— de cualquier manera yo no quiero salir de ningún armario… bueno, ya salí del que tenía que salir.

Un chillido eufórico lo hizo dar un bote en el asiento —¡En serio lindura!, ya has salido del armario, eso es genial, debemos celebrarlo, ¿porque no te vienes con nosotros al Club?, seguro que te encantará —lo invitó Will dando rápidos aplausitos.

— Oh no, no es la clase de armario que crees… más bien fue uno…

— ¡Vamos Will! deja ya de aturdir al pobre de Harry —reprendió Edward para después sonreírle ampliamente a Harry a través del retrovisor. Harry sonrió incómodo y a cambio recibió un nuevo guiño.

— Pero la invitación está en pie cariño, vamos a un fiesta de beneficencia organizada por la comunidad gay de Wiltshire y Swindon, va a ser en el Club, se supone que abre pista a la medianoche, pero alguien… —Edward miró a Andrew acusadoramente— se ha tardado una eternidad en escoger su atuendo y ahora vamos retrasados.

— Son muy amables, en serio, pero en realidad solo deseo llegar a la estación y tomar el tren hacia Londres —declinó Harry intentando sonar amigable, esos chicos lo ponían demasiado nervioso.

— Si de verdad no estás interesado, deberías saltar del auto antes de que estos — Bastian apunto hacia Edward y Will— decidan raptarte.

Los nervios de Harry se crisparon inseguros de si lo que decía el chico era o no una broma. Bastian sonrió amigable —Estamos cruzando Station Rd y la estación del tren que buscas esta justo allí— Bastian apuntó hacia una enorme construcción donde se vislumbraban varios andenes.

— ¡Oh, Bastian!, arruinas la diversión —se quejó Edward para luego sonreír a Harry.

A pesar de protestar Edward avanzó su auto hasta dejarlo justo frente a la entrada de la estación. Salió rápidamente del vehículo, abriendo la portezuela trasera para que Harry saliera, cerrándola de inmediato, impidiendo así que Andrew o cualquiera de los otros chicos asomaran las narices.

— Allá está la taquilla cariño, si quieres te puedo acompañar a comprar tu boleto —le dijo Edward pegándose mucho a él y moviéndose seductoramente.

— Gracias de verdad, pero, ya has hecho bastante por mí.

— Podría hacer mucho más si tu quisieras —Harry no supo si había sido la voz suave e insinuante de Edward o la forma en que sonrió y le guiñó el ojo o el hecho de que al hablar le había pasado la mano suavemente por el antebrazo, lo que lo hizo sentir un breve escalofrío, pero esa sensación lo consternó. Merlín. No importaba que tan hetero se pudiera ser, porque él era totalmente hetero, pero los gay eran muy sexys y ese gay en especial más que todos los demás.

Se controló como pudo intentando lucir como si nada hubiera pasado —Creo que… debo irme— dijo sintiendo la necesidad de echarse a correr, no sabía si quería huir del chico o de sus propias reacciones, eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche.

— Entiendo —aseguró Edward perdiendo ligeramente el brillo en los ojos— pero si de pronto te sientes interesado, no dudes en llamarme —dijo sacando una tarjeta de su cartera y colocándola dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Harry, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo que viajó desde su pierna hasta su estómago.

— Claro —contestó totalmente descontrolado y tras asomarse hacia el auto para dar las gracias a los otros chicos despidiéndose de ellos con un movimiento de mano, comenzó su andar hacia la taquilla, no pudo evitar girarse hacia Edward mientras caminaba, descubriendo que lo miraba fijamente.

— Tu no pierdes oportunidad —le dijo Andrew sonriente a Edward mientras subía al coche.

— Tenía que intentarlo, esta buenísimo —contestó Edward aun mirando hacia Harry que caminaba apresuradamente— ¿De verdad será hetero? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza de manera pensativa.

— ¡Nah! —contestaron todos, incluido el, al unísono, para después comenzar a reír alegremente. Edward elevó el sonido de la música haciéndola nuevamente estruendosa para después dar marcha al vehículo, una súper fiesta llena de chicos lindos esperaba por ellos.

Al llegar a la taquilla Harry se informó de que el siguiente tren no demoraría más de un cuarto de hora en pasar, lo cual lo emocionó, sin embargo, cuando preguntó por el precio del boleto toda esa emoción fue mermando mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de dinero, en su desesperación comenzó a sacar lo que iba encontrando colocándolo sobre la barra de la taquilla, hasta vaciarlos completamente.

Removió sobre la barra algunos trozos de pergamino, la tarjeta de Edward, un par de caramelos, volutas de algodón y algo de polvo preguntándose desde cuando los traía consigo, dejando aparte algunas otras cosas de mayor tamaño que traía, intentaba apartar las monedas muggles que localizaba, no reunió más de 3 libras y un par de sickles que brillaban todavía entre los papeles, pero que de nada le servirían para conseguir transporte muggle.

— ¿Es de oro? —le preguntó el taquillero con un brillo repentino en sus anteriormente aburridos ojos, Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde el dedo del taquillero apuntaba— Oh, sí —contestó distraídamente mientras continuaba palpándose por todos lados en busca de alguna otra moneda.

— Te doy 40 libras por ella —ofreció el taquillero dirigiendo rápidamente su mano hacia la pequeña pelotita dorada que se mantenía estática sobre la barra.

— No, lo siento, pero no está en venta —aseguró Harry tomándola con rapidez, evitando así que el taquillera la alcanzara.

— Bien —afirmó el hombre alzándose de hombros con resignación.

Harry suspiró cansadamente al darse cuenta que por más que buscara no encontraría más dinero, porque no lo tenía. Todo lo había tomado por sorpresa. Desde la batalla tras salir de Gringotts, hasta su viaje a la Mansión Malfoy. Una persona tras él le pregunto si se tardaría mucho más, logrando sobresaltarlo. Tomó sus cosas de la barra con ambas manos y camino pesadamente hasta una de las bancas de espera del tren casi maldiciendo su suerte.

Sentado en la banca giraba la pelotita entre sus dedos distraídamente mientras pensaba, en sus padres, en Sirius y en la piedra de la resurrección, preguntándose que debía hacer, no tenía mucha opciones en realidad y estaba consciente de que más que el valor monetario de esa snitch, lo que lo hacía quererla era su enorme valor sentimental, había sido la primera que había atrapado como Buscador, la que Dumbledore le había heredado, la que le había acercado a sus padres y padrino lo más posible desde que habían muerto, más aun, la que había contenido la piedra que le había regalado una segunda oportunidad de vivir. El lazo era fuerte, demasiado como para deshacerse de ella. Representaba el único recuerdo que tenía de todas esas personas, el único recuerdo incluso de su propia muerte, porque aforrándose a ella se había desaferrado a su vida, no podía venderla a un desconocido.

Le dio vueltas al asunto varias veces en su mente, estaba convencido de que el principal riesgo no era que el muggle pudiera descubrir de que se trataba, porque sabía que solo se abriría para él, el principal riesgo era no poder recuperarla nunca.

El silbido de un silbato que anunciaba la llegada del tren lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, en instantes el ensordecedor ruido de la maquinaria del tren inundó el andén, poniéndolo muy nervioso, o tomaba una decisión o se preparaba para caminar hasta Grimmauld Place.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la taquilla —Deme solo el boleto y una semana para volver y recuperarla— le dijo al taquillero en un arranque de desesperación, mostrándole la snitch, el taquillero sonrió, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

— Toma, te doy tres días —le advirtió a Harry, poniendo el boleto sobre la barra, extendió la mano para recibir la snitch, dejando entre ver su ansiosa avaricia.

Harry asintió prometiéndose volver antes, tan pronto como pudiera cambiar algunos galeones por dinero muggle para hacer el viaje completo —Me llamo Harry Potter, no lo olvide y no se deshaga de ella por que volveré— aseguró, para inmediatamente echarse a correr hacia el tren que estaba siendo abordado por algunos pasajeros.

Los ojos del taquillero se entrecerraron misteriosamente mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro —con que Harry Potter, ¿eh?— dijo para sí mismo observando cuidadosamente la snitch...

* * *

Ahora si... todos los reclamos, sugerencias y comentarios en general... sientanse libres de hacerlos ahi donde dice "submit review" :D

Amo sus reviews y a ustedes que han estado leyento esta historia... de verdad estoy encantada de saber que les ha gustado, asi que, si quieren saberme feliz y por supuesto evitar que mas gatitos mueran... la solucion esta en sus manos, jejeje... chanteje? nah... solo un intento vano por encontrar la motivación que necesito en las palabras de ustedes que me leen...

Muchas Gracias... por todo

Todas las respuestas a los reviews logeados las dare atravez del servicio y los no logeados al final de la semana (o antes) en mi LJ... desde mi perfil pueden accesar a el...

Otra vez... MUCHAS GRACIAS... ustedes de verdad son mis fuentes de inspiracion :D

* * *


End file.
